Secretive Help
by SapphireSami22
Summary: A story of pets loyal to their owners is better than a pet that doesn't give an ounce about their owners. Hedwig, Crookshanks, Arnold, and Pigwidgeon are friends and often discuss the hardships of their owners. One night they decide to really put their thoughts into action. Friendship, bravery, teamwork, betrayal, secrets and loss are shared between the pets all through book six.
1. The Meeting

There were Aurors with Harry at Platform 9 ¾. Hedwig looked round and Pigwidgeon shivered and asked, 'Where are we going? Are we going a different way this year? Are we-' Twittering madly, Pigwidgeon flew round his cage and Hedwig rolled her eyes. Pigwidgeon _always_ got overexcited. Crookshanks purred and said, 'Well, we'll find out, won't we?'

Hedwig was Harry's owl, Pigwidgeon Ron's, Crookshanks was Hermione's cat, and this time, a new pet was coming with them from the Burrow to Hogwarts. It was Arnold, a Pygmy Puff of Ginny's.

'I can walk thanks,' Hedwig heard Harry say in an annoyed tone as he went through the barrier. Hedwig hooted goodbye to Crookshanks, Arnold- and Pigwidgeon.

**Days Later-**

'So,' said Crookshanks one night in the common room with Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, and Arnold. 'It's more of Ron, and Hermione's arguments, and Harry doesn't have a clue. It's long before he'll have to find out.'

'Oh really,' Hedwig sighed. 'Harry's had _enough_ hardship already.'

'So has Ron," Pigwidgeon hooted. 'Arnold, did you know Ginny named me?' He flew round the empty common room as Arnold said, 'I didn't. And Ginny's quite nice, really.'

'It's a shame we can't talk to them.' Hedwig said. 'Harry likes Ginny, Arnold, I can tell. If only she could dump Dean and go for him instead.'

'If I could talk I'd convince her,' sighed Arnold. There was quiet silence for a while except for the sound of Pigwidgeon zooming faster.

'Pigwidgeon!' scolded Crookshanks as Pigwidgeon crashed into a chair. He turned to Arnold and Hedwig. 'Hermione's felt bad lately, too,' he explained. 'Harry's nice enough, but Ron's been too inconsiderate.'

'Inconsiderate,' echoed Pigwidgeon feebly from the chair.

'Hm, if only we can… do something to change his mind or create luck?' Hedwig mused.

'I know!' exclaimed Crookshanks. 'Being Hermione's cat made me know a lot about the work they do and what happening at Hogwarts. There's a new professor, Professor Slughorn, who teaches potions this year, and Harry's foul at potions. I've also heard of a luck potion called Felix Felicis…'

'A luck potion!' exclaimed Arnold. 'Perhaps we can brew it? Crookshanks, do you know the ingredients?'

'No, but there's a textbook in Hermione's dormitory." Crookshanks said. 'And even if we did, we couldn't brew it. How would we get the ingredients? It's complicated.'

'No, but I bet Professor Slughorn carries some, he looks like someone who would carry a luck potion. If we can't brew it, we can perhaps get some or create some luck ourselves even if we can't talk.' Hedwig said.

'Well said,' muttered Pigwidgeon as he stood up and hopped toward them.

'We have some owners to help,' Hedwig nodded seriously. 'And we'll start now.'


	2. How Do You Steal Hair?

'Remind me what other things I have to do besides stealing a lock of Ginny's hair?' asked Arnold. The four friends were in the common room discussing what they had done after planning the last night. Hedwig had stolen a sample of Harry's handwriting; Pigwidgeon had taken some one of Ron's quills and a random piece of fallen parchment from the Owlery. Crookshanks' job was to take a small bottle of amortenia from the dungeons and a glass from the kitchens.

'Well, stealing- that's too much,' said Hedwig thoughtfully. 'We're only helping, remember?'

'Right, right, right,' said Pigwidgeon excitedly. 'Once I took the quill, I hurried out of the dormitory before anyone could walk-'

'Okay, Arnold, just take a lock once Ginny lets you on her shoulder when no one's looking. Try biting as hard as you can without drooling on it, we need the scent,' said Hedwig firmly, who was determined to help Harry. 'Remember to stay undercover. We can risk anyone suspecting us, can we?'

'No one would really suspect animals,' said Arnold after thinking a while.

'Everyone except Ronald Weasley,' said Crookshanks timidly, remembering the time Ron suspecting him of eating Scabbers, who was actually Peter Pettigrew.

'So, once you get the amortenia, Crookshanks, we'll pour some into equal glasses for Ginny and Ron to smell. We'll need a lock of Ron's hair- any ideas how to get some?' Crookshanks asked.

'Ron would never let Pigwidgeon go near his hair,' Hedwig added.

'So, er….Oh- I know! We'll send his quill to Hermione like we planned, without a letter, because she'll know it's his- after the Felix Felicis misunderstanding, they'd better not argue. We'll get permanent ink on his hair while he's sleeping, perhaps, and then he'll cut a huge lock- we'll use the fresh bits! Oh this is perfect!' Hedwig cried as her three friends cheered. Arnold frowned suddenly.

'But where will we get permanent ink from?'

'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes,' said Crookshanks at once.

'Where I came from!' exclaimed Arnold.

'Exactly,' Crookshanks confirmed. 'Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George have told Harry he can get anything for free since he's gave them his Triwizard winnings.'

'I can go,' Hedwig offered. 'I'm Harry's owl after all. We'll send in an order for permanent ink- I know how to write, I'll do it using Harry's handwriting.'

'We'll just hope Fred and George never mention it to Harry,' Arnold sighed.

'So? When do go to action?' Pigwidgeon interrupted, speaking for the first time after their deep planning.

'Now!' Crookshanks nodded.

Crookshanks entered the empty Potions classroom as soon as they had left their meeting place. Hedwig had gone off to write, Arnold to steal a bit of Ginny's hair, Pigwidgeon to look for extra things that might help them.

With the whole school down to watch the Quidditch match, half of the place was empty. Crookshanks walked over to the cauldron that smelled of all his favorite food and the scent of Hermione's robes.

'Amortenia,' he thought and clamped the tiny bottle between his jaws tighter. Then he jumped onto the table and stood on his hind legs, swooping down and letting the potion seep into the bottle…

When the bottle was full, Crookshanks carefully placed it on the table and placed the cork back on it. Suddenly, he heard someone behind the door.

'Wait here, alright? Oh look, he's left the door open-'

Alarmed, Crookshanks leapt off the table with the bottle in his mouth and hid under the table. The door opened and someone walked in. There were footsteps as the person walked toward a farther table. Crookshanks ducked under the doorway and peered out the door. His heart skipped a beat. There were two girls outside, looking flabbergasted. Crookshanks withdrew his head and silently dashed the down the hall when their backs were turned.

Meanwhile, Hedwig was having trouble copying Harry's handwriting. Not an owl paid attention to her, which was a good thing, as she studied Harry's writing and copied it onto a blank order form.

'Permanent ink,' she muttered, scribbling at the left with her right foot where the item was to be written. 'Hmm- so, I put the date here, and er… the amount of this item… two bottles should be enough…'

She finished writing, looked at her work, compared the two sheets, and very much pleased with herself, folded the order form and put it into an envelope. She wondered how she was to tie it in her leg- and decided to carry it by her mouth until it was ready to be sent. The Owlery door suddenly opened, and Pigwidgeon zoomed in, sinking in the weight of the small bag with the object he had found.

'Got… it…' he took a deep breath and said. 'Crookshanks back?'

'No, but we'll go to that room on the seventh floor like we always do. It seems so perfect for us.' Hedwig took the envelope and flew out of the Owlery.


	3. Permanent Ink and a Permanent Problem

Hedwig had not returned, and Crookshanks was getting more and more worried by the minute. Gryffindor had won, but there was more trouble from that. Ron had gone for Lavender Brown.

The thickness behind all what prevented Crookshanks from clearing was the fact that all their owners were _stubborn_. Crookshanks was curled in the common room while they were celebrating, and Hermione had walked in. She had cuddled Crookshanks for a minute, and spotted Ron, who was- unfortunately for her- wrapped round Lavender very much in public.

All the joy Crookshanks had in achieving the task of stealing amortenia safely had vanished. It was like spending so much thought over building something complicated, and watching it collapse in front of you- not that Crookshanks had really put effort into something of the sort such as building something. But the fact Ron had been so careless angered Crookshanks. Hermione was sensitive- and it broke Crookshanks' heart to see Hermione dash out of the common room with tears. Crookshanks felt like following her, but also felt like that would give the game away. To make things even, Arnold and Ginny appeared from the crowd of Gryffindors around the fire. Arnold was on Ginny's shoulder, and Crookshanks mewed loudly at Arnold.

'Arnold- do it now! Ginny's hair!' he tried to hint it as heavily as he could, but Arnold was not listening. Focused on something on the other side of the room, he stared ahead.

'Arnold!' he hissed. 'Maybe you could do it now?' When Arnold wasn't listening, he turned to Ginny.

'Ginny!' he meowed. 'Poke Arnold for me, will you?' he tried not to sound annoyed, but said it a bit hopefully, as though Ginny would understand. Ginny did not however, and smiled as Harry approached her. Crookshanks knew what Arnold was thinking. Harry was probably going to try to talk with her or something like that. Crookshanks closed his eyes and forced them open, looking at Arnold again, who noticed him.

'What?' Arnold said, as Ginny began talking with Harry. Crookshanks barely paid attention to what they were saying, but apparently, Arnold cared. He turned away and ignored Crookshanks for the next few minutes, and then Ginny said, 'Good game, Harry' and patted Harry's arm. Crookshanks scowled and followed Ginny as she walked toward one of the tables to pour herself some butterbeer.

'Arnold,' Crookshanks mewed. But Arnold had seemed to arouse his senses, as he nodded at Crookshanks as Ginny took a sip. Arnold nudged a lock and bit it, chewing and chewing- Crookshanks hoped Ginny would not notice, or anyone else. They didn't need trouble.

But then Ginny patted Arnold, bent down and scratched Crookshanks round the neck.

'I have to go now, Crookshanks,' she said as Arnold nearly fell of her shoulder, hanging on for his life.

'Don't worry, you'll be fine- I'd catch you if you'd ever fall,' called Crookshanks to him. Ginny laughed, and Crookshanks stared at her. Did she hear him?

_No, it could not have been that_, thought Crookshanks. Ginny probably heard him meowing and thought he meant goodbye or something. 'Well, bye anyways, Arnold and Ginny.' _Even though you can't understand me Ginny_, he added in his mind.

'Damn!' he said angrily. This was no excuse- what if they failed? 'Arnold has to get her hair, he _has _to!

**-Later on-**

Hedwig flew across the country, the permanent ink under her grasp, filled with joy. _No owl has even felt this way_, she thought to herself. _And I'll eat a mouse perhaps._

Her jovial mood lasted for a long time, especially after she flew into the Owlery. She was exceptionally pleased with herself, as a witch with long brown hair in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes staff robes had read the form, nodded, and tied a package of permanent ink to Hedwig's leg. The label read that you could not use a charm to take it off, and it was permanent on everything, including your own skin. Hedwig thought they should be careful, but had scanned the rest before she could start worrying. The label had said they were searching for an antidote for the permanent ink to come off skin, and Hedwig sighed with relief.

'But what's the point of it being permanent if there's an antidote?' she wondered out loud. 'Anyways, I'd better see what the others are up to.' At that moment, Crookshanks walked into the Owlery. _Thank God,_ thought Hedwig. _That none of the owls noticed._

But it seemed that Crookshanks had no intention of frightening owls- he walked up to Hedwig and said, 'Hedwig, urgent, follow to seventh floor; with _all_ supplies,' then dashed out of the room.

_Strange_, thought Hedwig, flying after him. Crookshanks was talking abruptly and looked serious, leaving without details. _What is going on?_


	4. Ink Spill

'Ron has broken Hermione's heart.'

Hedwig gasped. 'No!' she cried.

'Yes,' said Crookshanks, sighing.

'She- He- What happened?' Hedwig blurted.

'He's snogging Lavender Brown,' said Crookshanks. 'Well, all's well that ends well.'

'At least tell me good news,' said the snowy white owl.

'Okay, fine. Well, Arnold decided to bite of Ginny's hair anyways and was most likely successful. Furthermore, yes there was Pigwidgeon in all he could ever achieve, and Hermione is heartbroken.'

'I've heard!' said Hedwig, her moment of happiness sucked away just like Crookshanks moment of happiness had been taken. 'Anyways, I've got the permanent ink.' But after hearing Crookshanks' news, Hedwig felt like it wasn't a big deal. But she was wrong.

'Excellent!' Crookshanks' face lit up. 'Perhaps we can bring Ron to his senses!'

'Okay,' said Hedwig. 'Until night, then.'

**Later—**

'Crookshanks?' asked Hedwig in the darkness. Entering the Room of Requirement (they knew it was called this because Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's organisation Dumbledore's Army.

'I'm here,' said Crookshanks. Immediately, the room was illuminated by light.

'Why did I have to come?' complained Hedwig, feeling wary. 'I'm Harry's owl…'

'We're all in this together,' said Crookshanks. 'And besides, Arnold is in Ginny's dormitory and Pigwidgeon gets too jumpy in these situations.'

'Oh, alright,' said Hedwig. 'So, we go upstairs into the dorm…Have you got the password? You're the one who usually goes into the common room and listens to Gryffindors say the password.'

'Yes, it's dilligrout,' said Crookshanks. 'Er, let's go, then.'

Hedwig flew and Crookshanks ran. When they reached Ron's bed, the hangings were down. Crookshanks opened the ink bottle and said, 'This is it.'

Hedwig flew up and poured the ink from above. It splattered through the thinner cloth and she hoped it had hit where she thought his hair was. Suddenly, Crookshanks yowled. The edge had snapped apart and Hedwig lost her grip on the splattering ink. It hit Crookshanks, and then they heard voices. They were stirring.

'Oh no,' muttered Hedwig, flying away with Crookshanks right behind her.


	5. Not Another Upset Hermione

'No, no, no,' Crookshanks meowed as Hedwig tried to comfort him. He tried licking the dry ink but it didn't work. He moaned.

'Now they'll know who did it…Ink and Ron? Ink and Crookshanks? Cat and surprised 'meow'? I need to get this off, and fast.'

'Okay, I'll think of something…But Weasley's Wizards Wheezes doesn't have an antidote yet.' Hedwig thought hard. 'How are we going to get it off? I mean- If Ron has ink on him, it's good because then he'll cut it off, we'll take it, charm it for the scent and try to get it to Hermione to make her think about him, and get Ginny's hair to Harry to make him think of her as well as the amortenia to both Ron and Ginny- I'm sure they'll think of Harry and Hermione.'

'Yes, yes, but look at my fur, it's a mess! I suppose I'll have to cut it off and let it grow again…' He looked around for a scissor and found one lying on the floor. 'Here, Hedwig try snapping it at my fur, and then no one will notice.'

Hedwig obliged, and soon, Crookshanks looked as though half the fur he had was less than what he had on the other side.

'Listen, once I contact Arnold, I'm sure we'll get this straight. Let's equally divide the amortenia, forget about Ron's hair.'

**Later—**

Hedwig was right; there was no ink on Ron at all the next morning. He was telling Harry about the previous night.

'Sounds like a cat,' said Harry, looking at Crookshanks. Crookshanks felt guilty.

'Yeah well, there's no way a cat could have gotten in, how is it going to memorize the passwords?' Ron said to Crookshanks' relief.

'You should be carefully,' said Arnold sternly once he had heard. 'There's no way we'll need-'

'Arnold listen,' began Hedwig, as Pigwidgeon echoed, 'Listen,'

'You don't need to get Ginny's hair.'

'What!' exclaimed Arnold. 'You mean I did all that for nothing?'

'Yes,' said Hedwig. 'We'll divide the amortenia, all right?'

'Fine,' he said glumly.

'Why don't we just give up?' sighed Hedwig after minutes of silence, while Pigwidgeon gasped in shock and fell over, banging onto a table.

'HEDWIG, I'm shocked! You of all animals should know this is important!" Crookshanks said.

'Okay, okay, but next meeting we'll think of something else.'

**Later—**

'Crookshanks, what happened to your fur?' Hermione asked, staring at the chopped uneven cutting Hedwig had down. Crookshanks was on Hermione's lap, looking up at her.

'Oh yes, nothing that but I risked all of my fur to help you,' Crookshanks sighed.

'You were helping me?' Hermione sounded incredulous.

'You can understand me?' Crookshanks replied, shocked.

'That wasn't an answer to my question-' began Hermione, and something poked Crookshanks, who woke with a start.

'Harry, do you know what happened to Crookshanks? His fur's uneven.' Hermione was saying.

_Phew_, thought Crookshanks. _It was only a dream._

'I don't know, check with Ron-' began Harry, who immediately regretted mentioning Ron's name. Crookshanks, pretending to be asleep, sighed in his mind and thought, _Harry, sometimes you can be so careless._

'You go _check with Ron!_' said Hermione, furious. She got up, put Crookshanks down and left the common room.

_Not again_, thought Crookshanks, wishing nothing more than to do something.

'Tomorrow, Hedwig, Arnold. Pigwidgeon and I will actually get to work!' he meowed.

**A/N: Don't worry I'll update soon, and about the person that Crookshanks heard when stealing the amortenia, who do you think it is? It'll be revealed soon!**


	6. The Effects of Amortenia

Pigwidgeon swooped down and watched Lavender trying to catch Ron's attention. He grasped the tiny bottle of Amortenia and tipped it into Ron's drink when Ron wasn't looking.

'Well that was easy!' he twittered and flew off without anyone seeing.

Hedwig was having more difficultly. Harry was in the Owlery, gazing at the window. He had no more messages for Harry, and then Hedwig noticed him watching the Room of Requirement. Hedwig flew to his shoulder.

'Hi, Hedwig… Damn! Where does Malfoy keep going?…I have to catch him!' Hedwig nipped his ear and then grasped the unseen empty bottle. Arnold had already gave Ginny the potion and Crookshanks made sure that half a drop was in each bottle so it wouldn't be too much.

'Oh, love is so beautiful,' said Arnold when they gathered. They watched the sun set beyond the Owlery window and a couple holding hands as they left the Owlery.

'And soon our owners will be the happiest people,' sighed Crookshanks, gazing up at the sky which had begun to darken. 'Well, I'd better go, Hermione will worry.' He left, Arnold, who had agreed to leave as well for Ginny, rode on Crookshanks' back. Hedwig and Pigwidgeon flew the top and Pigwidgeon asked quietly, 'How is it going to end, Hedwig? Ron drank it, and he doesn't care about Lavender anymore, now Lavender is hurt…'

Hedwig thought Pigwidgeon was right. By trying to come in, they were ruining other's lives.

'Pigwidgeon,' she finally replied. "I think we need to see before we can guess."

And with that, the owl who was extremely tired fell asleep.

For a few hours.

**Later—**

'Hedwig? Psst, Hedwig?' someone was poking Hedwig.

'Uh," mumbled Hedwig.

'Hedwig, wake up…' someone was clearly sticking to bothering her. Hedwig groaned and opened one eye.

It was Pigwidgeon. 'Hedwig, help! Ron's in danger!'

'What do you mean, in danger?" Hedwig said blankly. Was it true or was it one of Pigwidgeon's wild dreams?

'He's gone crazy!' Pigwidgeon gasped. 'Amortenia…antidote! We need to feed Ginny and Ron the antidote to amortenia! We need to sneak into Slughorn's office!'

'Oh no!' cried Hedwig. 'Let's go, Pigwidgeon! Where are the others?'

'I woke them up,' he panted. 'They're in the Room of Requirement now.' Hedwig flew out of the Owlery immediately. They had to act fast.

Crookshanks and Arnold were looking serious.

'Oh thank god I didn't give Hermione anything,' Crookshanks said worriedly.

'Harry either,' said Hedwig a bit relieved.

'But Ron and Ginny!' wailed Arnold in despair, rolling out of the door. The others followed. Down the corridor, Arnold jumped onto Crookshanks' back, Pigwidgeon sat on his back too. They were small and tired easily, so they needed rest. Hedwig flew overhead, and turned a few flights…they reached Professor Slughorn's office.

'It's locked!' Hedwig gasped, fumbling with the knob with her feet.

Crookshanks chewed a whisker. 'Well, we could use a window, after all Hedwig, you are good with that,'

'No, not as good now, remember extra security? The Owlery window is always locked, mail is taken to Filch before we leave. I had to do that with the order for Permanent Ink.' Hedwig looked around.

'He couldn't keep it unlocked, Death Eaters are after him,' mused Crookshanks, using his knowledge from what Hermione had mentioned sometime earlier in the two months.

'So, how do we get an antidote? They might die in their sleep!' Arnold began to cry.

'The potion of love is so powerful,' murmured Crookshanks.

'Don't cry," Pigwidgeon comforted Arnold. 'I care for Ron as much as you care about Ginny.'

'Oh…I know! Arnold, you are small and can squeeze, right?' Hedwig asked, suddenly struck with an idea.

'Yes,' said Arnold, who stopped crying.

'Can you change shape into something flat if you wanted by rolling?'

'Yes,' Arnold repeated.

'Okay, then I need you to roll under the small gap,' she pointed to the gap under the door. Arnold gasped.

'I- I'll try.' He leapt off Crookshanks' back and started ten feet away.

'Ready,' he squeaked. 'Set…go! Wheeee!' He rolled at top speed and slid under the door. They gasped. A second later the door swung open. The room was empty.

'Hooray!' cheered Crookshanks. They crawled, flew or rolled in further. Then Hedwig flew down and perched at Slughorn's potions kit and opened it. There was a bottle named, 'Love potion antidote.'

'Okay, so I take a bottle or a few drops?' called Hedwig.

'A few drops,' Crookshanks replied from the floor. Pigwidgeon took a bottle he had collected from his small velvet pouch and flew up to give it to Hedwig, who carefully tipped it to collect four drops (two for Ginny, two for Ron).

'Whatever the hell this does, I hope it cures them,' Crookshanks safely placed the bottle glistening with four drops into Pigwidgeon's pouch. 'Don't drop it Pig, it's precious. We're going to Ron and Ginny's dorms now. I know the password, Arnold knows where Ginny sleeps, Pig where Ron sleeps.' Arnold stayed back. Crookshanks looked into the silent passage, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon flew out, closing the door. Arnold locked it and rolled out. The door could be unlocked and locked from both sides, lucky for them since they didn't have a key for the outside.

'First we go to Ron's dorm, he was the most affected!'


	7. Fixing the Mistake

**A/N: Here is chapter seven about their antidotes. Sorry for making them remove the effects so soon, if you'd prefer they were under the effects of the potion, but there was a part in the book where it was mentioned to was very powerful, and drove people mad with the desire of love.**

Persistent and determined, the four friends crawled, well Crookshanks is the only one who crawls so flew and rolled as well, into the Gryffindor common room, and into the boy's dormitory.

'There's Ron!' Pigwidgeon said loudly and excitedly.

'SHHH!" said the others.

'Sorry,' Pigwidgeon shrank down.

'I'll pour it,' Arnold winked and with the bottle in his mouth, hopped through the opening. A minute later, he returned.

'Perfect,' he whispered. They practically raced to the girls' dormitory, their hearts beating fast.

'Ginny is there,' Arnold whispered. The hangings were pulled tight, and Pigwidgeon volunteered to feed her the antidote. He flew in, landed on her pillow and dropped two drops of equal measure into her mouth, then flew out. She looked peaceful for a victim of amortenia, but slightly troubled. Pigwidgeon came out and saw they were at the door.

'Okay, let's go,' whispered Hedwig. Arnold sighed in relief after hearing Pigwidgeon was successful.

'Let's go back to the Room of Requirement,' suggested Crookshanks. They ran through the corridors.

'I can't believe we achieved it! We're saved! But, the amortenia only made them have longing, not love.' Hedwig soared past statues and turned abruptly round a corner.

'Yes, but at least they have Hermione and Harry in their minds. Ginny and Ron are sort of stubborn, so we decided on giving them amortenia, right?' Arnold continued rolling. They reached the seventh floor corridor. Suddenly, they froze in their tracks. A pale boy emerged from the door of the Room of Requirement. He had blonde hair and looked frightened. Hedwig recognized Draco Malfoy.

'Hide!' they scattered and hid behind armor or potted plants. Draco looked around, and then walked past them and turned a corner. They sighed.

'I wonder what he was doing.' Hedwig pondered, frowning. Harry was dying to find out, and suddenly, she had an urge to, too.

'Draco had past me when I was stealing amortenia! He was taking a potion, I just didn't recognize his voice then,' Crookshanks gasped.

'Well, that's not important,' Arnold began. Hedwig opened her mouth, but Pigwidgeon said, 'Let's go, its open!'

'Hm, Pigwidgeon, now you're becoming more attentive on our mission,' said Crookshanks.

'Ron needs help,' Pigwidgeon answered firmly. 'And as much as he thinks I'm annoying, he still appreciates I'm his owl and I'm proud to be his owl.'

'Wow, Pig, it looks like you do,' Hedwig laughed and they went inside.

'So our next goal is to try to use a different method, let's come up with something simpler than potions,' Arnold sighed. 'Do you have any thoughts, Crookshanks? Pig? Hedwig?'


	8. Christmas Tricks by Hedwig

"Stop being so upset, Hedwig."

Hedwig thought about her Harry, who had been such a brave owner. Her feelings toward him were sympathetic, and she longed to help him. But recently a lot of girls had been trying to get his attention and ask him out because he was the 'Chosen One' or at least Hedwig and the rest of the world thought so.

But Hedwig knew that was no good reason to like someone- because of their status. And Harry didn't like them. Not one bit. So why was Hedwig upset? Because they were trying to slip Harry a love potion from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Hedwig thought this was wrong and was worried he'd drink them and give up loving who really loved.

'He must not,' she thought.

'Hedwig,' began Arnold. 'I know exactly what you're thinking.'

She simply looked at him, large amber eyes full of doubt.

'At least people aren't trying to get Ginny to drink awful love potions that'll force her to love someone she really doesn't,' she shook her head. Arnold did not look away. His gaze remained fixed, direct, and into her eyes.

'Ginny feels like she needs Harry to have room and that Dean is just with her for the time being.' Arnold explained.

'Well a girl like that has too much expectations and she doesn't seem to care that Harry is having a hard time!' Hedwig blinked back tears.

'I know, Hedwig, it's just that Ginny doesn't! I mean, she does, but—'

'I need to eat,' she interrupted, not wanting to hear anything anymore. She dove for the ground and soared out of the deserted corridor, heading for the Owlery.

Christmas was approaching, the halls decorated, and this made Hedwig stand out. She was grateful everyone had class at this time. Bursting through the doors of the Owlery, she headed straight for the Owl Treats. They were not as good as mice, nor were they enough to satisfy her worry, but good enough to fill her up.

At that moment, there was a crack, and a house-elf appeared. She had a bag in her hands, and refilled the bowl of treats. Hedwig hadn't realized she had eaten half the bowl.

'Maybe I can help Harry,' she said out loud.

'What?' asked one of the school owls, ruffling his feathers. 'Did you say help? What do you want to help for?'

Hedwig ignored him. She wasn't being rude, but she didn't like that particular owl. Harry had used him once instead of her.

'Let's say that Romilda Vane is going to have to have a difficult time taking in Harry doesn't like her.'

**Later—**

Hedwig slipped into the Great Hall the next morning. Her only hope was that Harry did not realize she was there. The weight of the bunch of colored flowers she was carrying almost made her lose balance, but Hedwig was an expert mail owl.

Knowing Romilda wanted Harry to take her to Slughorn's Christmas Party, Hedwig decided to give her a quick invite. Flowers from Harry.

She didn't write Harry, but simply the letter 'H' on the tag, so Romilda would assume it _was_ from Harry, judging how he was on her mind all the time. She dropped it in front of Romilda and flew off before she could examine Hedwig covered in some straw (to hide her white feathers).

Hedwig thought she heard an excited squeal from below.

_She'll fall for it because Harry will _never _take her to Slughorn's party. She'll get the hint that he has no intention of liking her._ Hedwig thought as she went back.

'Harry. Harry. Harry.' Hedwig called, even though it was only owls that could understand her. 'You'll be thanking me!'

Once waiting behind a plant, she peered into the hall, and drowsiness fell over her. She had, of course, spent the night thinking about how she could stop the love potion…

'Oh no!' cried Hedwig, horrified. She blinked. How long had it been? She had just closed her eyes, but the hall was crowded. Harry was probably going to transfiguration now. When the hall was cleared, she hopped out.

'I should talk to Crookshanks,' she muttered, looking around, confused. Wait, which way was the Gryffindor common room? She realized she was still drowsy. She swayed and crashed to the floor.

_No…no…I mustn't…_Hedwig closed her eyes and shut them tight, then opened her eyes. She was staring at the ceiling. Did she fall? Was she unconscious?

'POTTY ASKED LOONY TO GO TO THE PARTY!' a voice screamed. Hedwig snapped to her senses. Potty… wasn't that a nickname used to tease Harry…

And Loony was Luna Lovegood… 'WHAT!' Hedwig gasped. Harry had asked Luna to Slughorn's Christmas party? She looked around and saw Peeves floating above her, moving at top speed. He flew through the corridor and continued yelling his news. Was it a rumor?

And then Hedwig managed a small smile. _Luna's Harry's friend. He asked her as a friend. And now that Peeves is spreading it, Romilda will know that Harry didn't want to go with her!_


	9. Bedtime Stories

Back at the Burrow, Hedwig had to say goodbye to Crookshanks because Hermione wasn't coming to stay with them. At least she had Arnold and Pigwidgeon.

Hedwig stayed obediently in her cage and kept an eye of Harry. Pigwidgeon did the same, so they never did much talking. When Arnold came round, Hedwig would chat a bit but other than that she was rather quiet.

Hedwig supposed that she could never plan much with anyone else around. She also learned that Harry had eavesdropped during Slughorn's party and found out Professor Snape had tried to help Draco do something. She pondered about this for a while, wondering if she'd have to help him to find out what Draco was up to as well.

On Christmas Eve night, everyone had been downstairs. Guests had arrived, the rooms decorated, and food cooked. Hedwig and Pigwidgeon could smell the delicious scents floating into Ron's bedroom. Arnold had even come up to stay while Ginny was downstairs, he would leave when he heard voices come up the stairs.

They were gathered round Harry's trunk with books and clothes pouring out, talking about a dull Christmas and other bedtime stories that made Hedwig yawn. But Arnold was a young Pygmy Puff and wanted to hear more stories, tragic or happy.

'And then the little owl flew far, far away where they could never find her.' Pigwidgeon finished dramatically. After a pause, he added, 'While it was snowing.'

They turned to Hedwig. She was out of stories, but to make them happy, she decided to make one up.

'Erm, there once was a— give me an animal, I'm out of names.' She turned to them.

'Rat,' said Pigwidgeon, thinking about 'Scabbers'. Hedwig made a face.

'No, let's make it a mouse; I'm not a fan of rats once Peter betrayed Harry.

'So that particular mouse was a small gold coloured one. It looked like a snitch. The mouse's name was Snitch- I'll name it snitch anyways- and he was very curious. He learned about the real snitch and wanted to look like one and be able to—'

'Fly,' suggested Pigwidgeon. Hedwig snorted.

'Flying is natural. Mice don't just _fly_.'

'Fly,' Pigwidgeon repeated insistently.

'Oh all right, fly. He wanted to fly. So he wished he could attach a pair of wings or charm himself by a wand so he could go wherever he wanted. Then he met a mail owl and asked what it was like to fly. Give me a name for the owl.'

'Wings,' Arnold suggested, and then made a face. 'No, that's lame.'

'It doesn't matter; it's a made-up story, not like it's going to be published. So, yes, Wings told the mouse that it felt quite normal and that he should try—' Hedwig never got to finish her sentence. There was a shuffling sound of footsteps and voices, and then Arnold said, 'Bye Pig, Hedwig, finish the story later!' and rolled out in a flash. Hedwig was surprised and wondered where Arnold had learned to roll that fast.

'Humph,' she said. 'Well, I guess I'll finish tomorrow.'

She glanced at the side of Harry's trunk, and then suddenly remembered her trick on Romilda. She had told her friends, and they agreed it was brilliant. Hedwig wondered if it really worked.

'All right then Pig, time to go to sleep,' she said to Pigwidgeon as the voices got louder.

**A/N: The next chapter I'll express Arnold's thoughts.**


	10. The Gifts and the Visit

When Arnold opened his eyes, there was a tower of presents on the foot of Ginny's bed. He gasped and wondered what they were and if Harry had given her anything special. Ginny hadn't woken, and Arnold had no arms, so he decided to just wait until she woke up.

Fleur on the other hand, had woken and left the room early. Arnold was glad, Ginny didn't like Fleur much, and if she didn't, neither did Arnold. They had shared the room that night, and he didn't want to be mean, but Ginny was more important to him.

He had just woken from a dream where he had become a golden snitch and was zooming toward Harry so he could catch Arnold and win the match. Arnold loved that dream so much; he decided it was his favorite- a dream come true for Ginny and Harry both.

He heard Ginny stir in her bed, she woke, rubbed her eyes and examined the pile of gifts. She pulled sat up and opened the first gift. Arnold watched hopefully, but then found out she didn't talk out loud, because there was no one to discuss with, but there was a wide smile on her face when she left the room.

'Morning, Arnold,' she said when she came back, reaching into his basket and taking him out. She placed him on her shoulder and went downstairs to breakfast, Arnold happily swaying as she hummed.

When they had returned, Ginny took a piece of parchment, wrote a letter, and then walked out. It seemed that she had just sent it. Arnold wondered who she had sent it to.

_Probably Dean_, he thought as he watched her stand up and stretch. Arnold felt like going over to Hedwig and talking a bit.

But when Ginny had left and he had rolled to the attic to find out if she was there, he discovered she was out in the yard, looking for live food, according to Pigwidgeon, who had been sleeping and gave Arnold a sleepy answer when Arnold had asked him. Arnold rolled back to Ginny's room and waited until she returned to take him down to lunch.

At lunch, everyone was talking and feasting over plates piled with food. Ginny passed some food Arnold was allowed to eat, and Arnold deliciously gobbled it up. Hedwig had returned, or at least he had heard a ruffle of wings outside.

When he felt like wanting to roll around a bit, Ginny put him down as if she knew what he was thinking. Arnold was grateful, and rolled around the floor.

'Arthur— it's Percy!' Mrs Weasley exclaimed from above. Arnold thought it was so sudden, and everyone stood to look at the window.

And it turned out it was Percy Weasley, Ginny's brother who had now lived in London, had come with the new Minister. Arnold had heard so much about him, he hadn't actually seen Percy in real life. The door open, and then Arnold heard him say Merry Christmas to Mrs Weasley, and Mrs Weasley running to give her son a hug.

Arnold noticed he ignored everyone else. Mrs Weasley was all surprised and invited Rufus Scrimgeour to join them, but it was revealed that he had only come to talk to Harry out in the yard. Harry stood up and Arnold could tell he was determined to face whatever was in front of him. Arnold rolled out of the room, unseen, hopping up the stairs. Panting, he flung himself into his basket and shut his eyes tight.

'Arnold, are you awake?' it was Hedwig. 'I've been out in the yard looking for food.'

'Yes, I'm awake. Look at Harry out there, talking to the Minister of Magic.' Arnold said rather annoyed as if Hedwig had questioned him on how often he had a bad mood.

They both looked at the window where it looked like Harry was having an argument. Hedwig turned about to Arnold as though she was a bit sorry for not finding it important, but at the same time it was a chance for her to do something.

'Arnold, look. I've been thinking, and I need you to help me out. Can you fit into Harry's trunk?'


	11. Ignoring and Unaware

Back at Hogwarts, Crookshanks noticed the- what would you call it- between Ron and Hermione was terrible. They wouldn't even look at each other. Pigwidgeon had been recently sleeping over meals of Owl Treats; Arnold witnessed Percy being attacked by mashed parsnip at lunch during his visit.

Mrs Weasley was still tearful, and when Rufus Scrimgeour approached the door (Harry looking furious), it was all fast- the bowl flew into the air and flipped over onto Percy. Ginny and the twins had done it, Arnold had noticed Ginny's wand move under the table when he had returned from helping Hedwig.

Hedwig had wanted to find the Marauder's Map (even though Arnold pointed out that only a wand owner could activate it) and Arnold had searched, unsuccessful.

Percy was probably angry; nobody except Mrs Weasley wanted to see him, which was good because Arnold suspected he wouldn't return, not after the parsnip incident.

Nowadays they didn't see much of each other. Crookshanks was in the common room most of the time, Arnold in the dormitory, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon in the Owlery. Crookshanks was keen to help his owner, and Hedwig had found news (from Crookshanks) one night that Harry's new task was to get a memory from Professor Slughorn. A very, very important memory.

'I ought to help,' Hedwig said at once to Crookshanks. 'I must— it's a difficult task and Harry _needs_ to get that memory for Professor Dumbledore.'

'Fawkes,' Crookshanks replied thoughtfully.

'Who?' asked Hedwig.

'Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix.'

'Oh, that Fawkes. What about-?' Hedwig cocked her head and stared at Crookshanks in question. Crookshanks' expression was distant.

'He can help. He's really old, and probably knows. Harry's wand contains phoenix feather from Fawkes, so does You-Know-Who's wand.' Crookshanks said. 'You do know that, right?'

'Yes, but I don't think that it'll help get the memory, we'll have to do something else, something that'll actually help.'

'Hah, and you're telling me. After that disastrous bezoar incident Hermione is not in a very good mood. Apparition lessons are coming soon, and we'll meet in the common room. Then, well, we'll see what happens.'

'Why doesn't Harry use Felix Felicis?' Hedwig asked impatiently.

'Hedwig you are the smartest owl alive!' Crookshanks cried. 'Harry will use Felix Felicis. We can't get any either way; Slughorn locked the whole cauldron in his office in a cupboard somewhere.'

'Oh, wow, I didn't know I thought of that,' Hedwig began, pleased that she had found out something important. 'Crookshanks, I have good news. Remember Christmas? Lavender gave Ron a chain of gold and he didn't like it much. Hermione might have a chance.'

'I hope so,' Crookshanks sighed.

**Later—**

'Are you going to tell me what we're doing, then?' Crookshanks heard Ron say, or something like that. Crookshanks winced and crawled out from behind a chair. Hedwig had left hours ago, and Crookshanks had just taken a nap. He had woken, and had been listening to Gryffindors talk about their lives and gossip on others. Crookshanks found it rather dull.

Crookshanks had winced because he had heard of something called splinching from Hermione, and Harry and Ron had just been from Apparition lessons. Splinching was when witches and wizards detached a body part during apparition. Crookshanks guessed it was painful, and was inwardly thankful he didn't have to apparate.

But the good thing in apparition was that you could travel anywhere in a second if you knew the destination. If you didn't, you had to cross your fingers and let luck lead you to the place… Crookshanks laughed and heard some of the sixth years chatter excitedly about apparition.

Ron and Harry had left, and Crookshanks had felt that Ron had probably done something wrong during apparition, and knowing Hermione, she might have ignored him or made a snide comment.

'Hi Hermione,' he said once she had walked in. She bent down to scratch his ears.

'I guess the next few weeks I'll have more work to do,' she said sadly, sitting down and opening her bag.

Hermione, it seemed, had been right. Crookshanks and his friends often gathered and talked about normal things, or what was going on in the castle. Not much was going on, since Hermione and Ron weren't talking; and Harry was becoming obsessed with stalking Draco Malfoy on the Marauder's Map. The next few weeks were fast and their owners had short time with them. Ron barely visited Pigwidgeon, since he had no letters to write. Neither did Harry, but Hedwig refused to believe he had forgotten her.

'Sirius is dead, so he has no letters to write,' she confirmed as a conclusion.

Ginny played with Arnold, and studied more frequently on her OWLs or spent her afternoons with Dean. This frustrated Arnold, who was ignored some of the time, only to be noticed when Ginny was lost in thought, parchment in one hand, quill in her mouth and her other hands absently tickling Arnold.

'They're just busy,' Crookshanks kept repeating. Pigwidgeon didn't mind much, and flew around the Owlery, happily talking to himself while Hedwig rolled her eyes at him.

'Hey, did you know Ron's birthday's tomorrow? They've canceled the Hogsmeade trip, he must be upset,' Hedwig said one night.

Crookshanks raised a head and shrugged, that is, if cats can.

'We'd better hope something miraculous happens then.'

**Later—**

Crookshanks was running, heart pounding to send the news to Hedwig and Pigwidgeon as fast as he could. Arnold was on his back; both of their owners were in the hospital wing, visiting… Ron.

'What's wrong?' Hedwig asked once she saw their expressions.

'Hedwig- the twins and our owners are in the hospital wing. Ron's been poisoned.'


	12. Forgotten Hope

'No!' Pigwidgeon zoomed up and crashed headfirst to the ground. Crookshanks' back now carried two; Hedwig flew after the running cat.

'Hurry, is he dying?'

'No, Harry saved his life with a bezoar.' Crookshanks said grimly. 'Hermione's been crying all day. It must be horrible.'

Hedwig burst into the hospital wing and examined Ron, sleeping, looking ill, the visitors, including Mr and Mrs Weasley had left. Hedwig realised they were later than most. Madam Pomfrey was not round, so Crookshanks crawled up and rubbed Ron's hands.

'Yes, he's sleeping,' he whispered. Hedwig gasped, and then Arnold turned, Ginny had left a note on the table next to Ron. There was a Hogsmeade bag next to it (from Fred and George, a birthday present), and a box from Ron's parents and Harry.

'Kind drop-in presents,' sighed Hedwig. Pigwidgeon was stirring on Crookshanks' back now. Crookshanks shifted his weight and glanced at the table for a sign of Hermione, but there was nothing.

'She- she didn't-' he whispered.

'Spoke too soon, Crookshanks,' Hedwig pulled out a small wrapped box from behind the bag. It was from Hermione.

Beside them, there was a movement. Ron was waking up. Crookshanks crawled near the door and slipped out, Hedwig flying behind.

'Where is he- oh no, is he dead! Won-Won!' Lavender flung past the door and rushed toward the bed, where Ron had dropped, apparently unconscious. 'Oh no, the poison must have been strong, he's still out cold!' She was talking to someone, but they were unaware Hedwig was perched there. She soared past them and across the corridor where Crookshanks shivered and knelt near the Room of Requirement after walking past it three times. The door opened and Hedwig tumbled in, landing on a cushion and a branch like stand where she ruffled her feathers and waited until Crookshanks settled down.

'Crookshanks I think you've overdone it,' she said, looking up. 'There have been plenty of times where I've felt the same way.'

'At least you're smart,' he sniffed in response.

They sat there in silence and Hedwig said, 'Remember when I got the permanent ink? Big disaster. I thought a few of his hair would help fix the fact he's been round her.'

Crookshanks sat nothing.

'Look at Pig. He doesn't really know, keeping up with what he can, and he doesn't like seeing people in a dead-like state either.'

The mood lifted onto Arnold. He was quiet, and could've passed for a bit of fluff on Crookshanks' back.

'Hedwig, I don't think now's the time,' he began uncertainly.

'But you must know that there's always, _always_ hope. Things change and people go by, but there's always a moment of happiness to be shared. Please try, Crookshanks.' Hedwig said softly. 'They'll be okay, just watch.'

'Sometimes,' Crookshanks said. 'I wish I could just curl up into a cosy place and never come out. Now's one of those times.'

'Odd for a cat,' Arnold whispered, hoping to lighten things up.

'Have you read the papers? The deaths and disappearances, attacks and fear all over?' Hedwig questioned.

'I can't read newspapers,' Crookshanks murmured, his mood still not changing.

'Heard about is what I mean,' Hedwig corrected herself. 'Well, it's going to be alright. And- and if one of us ever passes away with the rest knowing, even though we are animals and don't last forever, you can think that we will _always_ be there. Just remember that.'

Hedwig glanced up for a while at Crookshanks, devastated and lying on the floor, Arnold, in a torn apart expression, and Pigwidgeon, in a life-less state.

'We won't forget, Hedwig,' whispered Arnold. 'We know that we won't.'


	13. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**A/N: The Quidditch match and what's going to happen in the stands where Hermione, Crookshanks and Arnold watch?**

It had been quite a while since the poisoning, but they had regularly visited with their owners. Harry spent more time with the Marauder's Map (Hedwig was tired and annoyed of him watching Draco eat, sleep and walk about the castle) than holding Quidditch practice for the match coming up against Hufflepuff. He was beginning to turn mad as well, as Lavender and Cormac McLaggen kept pestering him, Lavender on Ron, Cormac on Quidditch.

Hermione didn't do much talking, just when she tried reasoning with Harry or discussing with some other fellow Gryffindors, she barely had time to whisper in Crookshanks' ear like she used to.

'Crookshanks, let's have a drink. I'm thirsty,' Arnold suggested one day, watching Ginny and Dean talk. 'I can't stay here any longer.'

'Neither can I,' Crookshanks crawled out of the portrait hole and with Arnold on his back (Arnold did this recently instead of rolling and getting his fur dirty) they walked toward the Great Hall and walked over to some glasses.

'Arnold, this is getting mad. Hedwig is not the one who needs the most help, or is it that you're afraid he's falling in love with Draco instead?' Crookshanks demanded.

Arnold tipped the glass and drank before replying, 'No! I'm just saying that Ginny, well she might not show it, but she doesn't really find Dean much interesting anymore. He's gotten a bit annoying and she doesn't like it. The other day he made fun of Harry-'

Crookshanks sighed and drank some water poured over a bowl. 'I get it, but try talking to Hedwig about that. It's not like Pig's going to talk to me about Hermione, seeing that Ron's lying in the hospital wing.'

On the day of the match, Crookshanks trotted into the common room, wearing a scarlet and gold scarf round his head. Arnold was riding on his back as usual, with a sparking clip clasped to his fur.

'I hope Gryffindor wins,' Arnold said as the clip shot out red and gold sparks into the air.

'Me too,' Crookshanks agreed. He looked around. 'I just wish that we could go down to see it.'

'I'll try to cling on to Ginny,' Arnold suggested. And you could come along with her; I don't think that Hermione's much of a fan for taking you out to the field.'

There was a tide of students outside the common room and they were all going out to the pitch. Arnold and Crookshanks were among them, and had no difficulty spotting Ginny's red hair. Crookshanks rubbed his head against her legs to draw her attention, and she finally looked down.

'I suppose you want to come outside too,' she laughed and patted his head. 'Oh and Arnold's here, it's funny how he rides on your back these days.'

She picked up Arnold, stroked him and sparks shot out from the clip.

'Oh all right then, but I hope Hermione's not going to be angry.' She looked around. 'I have to get dressed, and I'll drop both of you off with her once I'm out.'

They saw Harry with Hermione, and Hermione brightened up when she saw Ginny.

'Oh there you are, Ginny,' she said, smiling. Harry smiled at Ginny too, and Hermione looked at the two of them. Arnold was uneasy- did she know about it?

'Hi, Hermione,' Ginny held out Arnold. 'I'll need you to take Arnold and Crookshanks to the pitch while you're watching, they need fresh air.'

Hermione hugged Crookshanks as Arnold hopped onto her shoulder. 'Okay, then, we're going downstairs.' She looked at Harry.

'You two go, I'll be right there,' he said, and headed off.

'Is he going to see Ron again?' Ginny asked, puzzled.

'What gave you that idea?' Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Well, they do have a strong friendship, and well the hospital wing is that way,' Ginny frowned. Crookshanks wondered if she was thinking how Hermione felt.

Hermione didn't reply, and they walked downstairs. Hermione and Ginny waited outside, Ginny nodded and grabbed her broom. 'I'll get dressed,' she said. 'Bye Hermione, Crookshanks and Arnold.' She gave a cheery wave and left.

'It's too bad Weasley can't play, because if you ask me he's not that great of a Keeper,' said a boy nearby. They heard a girl's laughter, 'You're right, I wonder if McLaggen's better.'

'No he's not,' muttered Hermione bitterly. Crookshanks winced and followed her as she sat down. Second by second, the stand began to fill up. Seats were taken, one fourth each red and gold, silver and green, blue and bronze, and yellow and black.

Professor McGonagall sat near the commentator's podium, her hat tipped on her head, next to Luna Lovegood. Crookshanks guessed she was picked since Zacharias Smith was playing for Hufflepuff. They sat down and waited, Ginny arrived, and then shortly after, Harry.

They saw Harry say something angrily to Cormac, and Hermione shuddered. 'You'd think he's only just beginning to get on his nerves,' she commented.

'Nope, this is just the beginning,' Arnold said happily, watching Ginny mount her broom.

'I don't think Harry's paying attention,' Crookshanks observed.

'And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle,' Luna began. 'He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose, it looked like it.'

'I bet she did,' laughed Hermione along with several others. 'Isn't that obvious.'

'Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them…' Luna went on.

Crookshanks had begun to laugh, if cats can laugh more than they already can.

But then Luna said something about Ginny getting the Quaffle from Zacharias, and Arnold cheered.

'Go Ginny, I knew you could! She'll score a goal, you just watch…'

'… But now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble — no, Buggins —" Luna said after talking a bit more.

'Oh no!' Arnold groaned as Hermione clapped a hand to her head.

'It's Cadwallader!' Professor McGonagall corrected. This made the three of them laugh despite the loss, along with the rest of the crowd.

'This is certainly an entertaining match,' Hermione chuckled. 'Ron would have-' she didn't continue. Crookshanks and Arnold exchanged looks.

'Arnold, I think you should have really paid attention to what she was doing,' Crookshanks said. 'Look, they're flying about, and Cadwallader or whatever is name is getting past her and the Bludger just missed him- oh no, he scored.'

There were cheers from the Hufflepuff crowd, groans from the Gryffindors.

Red sparks shot from Arnolds clip as he shouted defiantly, 'Look at that, McLaggen is actually telling Ginny off for letting him score? That's not right!'

'Look!' Hermione exclaimed. 'He just missed the Quaffle!'

'Serves him right,' Crookshanks muttered.

'Well it's bad for Gryffindor, isn't it?' Arnold said darkly.

Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, Ron was watching from the window. He could hear Luna's commentary and it was one thing that kept him hooked on, even though it wasn't that fast and accurate. He heard cheers coming, and supposed it was Hufflepuff. Then Luna said something about McLaggen missing the Quaffle while arguing with Ginny… and then arguing with Harry… trust Luna to point out such things.

Ron rolled his eyes. 'Such a git.'

Hermione and Arnold were watching the sky for any signs of the snitch, and grasping the ends.

'This is not good. At least we can get _something_ for Gryffindor to happen…' Hermione sighed. 'I mean, I'm not really interested in Quidditch much, but I don't want Gryffindor to lose.'

'I agree Hermione,' said Arnold, even though she couldn't understand.

Just then, Ginny scored (Arnold leapt in the air and cheered, saying, 'I told you so!') and then Demelza. Hermione clapped loudly and said, 'Perfect timing!'

'Oh no, Cadwallader scored,' Hermione moaned, and everyone else did notice as well. But Luna appeared to have not noticed.

'Oh look, there's another horn shaped cloud floating above one of the goal hoops,' she said. 'I wonder if it means there's a goal coming on…'

Arnold stared, they saw another Gryffindor goal, and once Zacharias Snitch caught the Quaffle, it slid out of his grip and Demelza managed to catch it.

'And Demelza Robins from Gryffindor's managed to get the Quaffle from Smith again,' Luna said, her voice light and dreamy. 'He's probably caught Loser's Lurgy, its common among a few Quidditch players… The next one's likely to escape, really…'

More laughter broke through the crowd, Hermione, however, didn't laugh much about it.

'Luna shouldn't really bring attention to that,' she said disapprovingly as Luna began a more detailed explanation of what Loser's Lurgy did. After a few more goals for Hufflepuff, and more of Luna's minor detail commentating, they realised Luna _had_ been paying attention.

"Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats." Everyone had turned to look at these words and saw Harry yelling while diving toward them, and then a flash of red—

_WHAM! _A Bludger flew from McLaggen's hit and knocked straight into Harry, who was knocked off his broom and sent flying down…

Everyone screamed or groaned; there were a number of loud cheers from the Slytherins and few, in fact, from the Hufflepuffs. Hermione screamed and clapped her hands to her cheeks, gasping, 'Not again!'

'Oh dear,' said Arnold, shaking all over.

'Harry Potter's just been hit by a Bludger,' Luna's voice was heard over the shouting. 'Was it done on purpose, or-'

The rest of the team, without their captain, were yelling at McLaggen and didn't notice that their seeker had just lost the chance of getting the Snitch, which was caught by the Hufflepuff seeker after the Quaffle flew through a goal hoop (double for Hufflepuff).

Luckily, the Gryffindor Beaters were nearby and had flown over to grab Harry's arm before he was knocked out cold. They landed on the ground and Madam Hooch ran over. While he was being taken off to the hospital wing, Hermione watched as everyone moved about and the Hufflepuffs cheered and congratulated for their victory. No doubt they were having a party in the common room now.

'I do hope he's okay,' Hermione began. 'Oh that was horrible, I think he cracked his skull, the Bludger did go badly…'

Crookshanks was angry, and so was Arnold, whose clip was sparking out larger red and gold sparks. The amount was dying, but he was upset that Ginny's team had lost.

'Ginny!' Hermione called over to her, she looked pretty mad with her face bright red and her broom over her shoulder. She took off her gloves and turned off without noticing.

Arnold dropped onto Hermione's hand, and flopped onto Crookshanks' back.

'Oh right then, I guess I'll go back,' she said, a bit confused. 'I should go see Harry… I hope he's all right.'

After taking off her scarf (it was cold outside), Hermione left with Crookshanks (who followed her insistently) to visit Harry in the hospital wing. Ron was awake by a bit, wary, but surprised to see her, didn't speak, but pointed to Harry, who was still unconscious.

Shortly after he left, Arnold, who had been waiting for Ginny, climbed up to her shoulder as they left to see Harry as well. Ron was fully awake this time, and asked Ginny what really happened.

She responded with an angry summary of McLaggen trying to think _he_ was captain.

'And I don't know what got into Harry, he only came early for the match, not details, extra advance…' she shook her head. 'Said something about Malfoy…'

Ron sighed, 'He's been doing that a lot lately, I hope he's not getting his head driven further…what's wrong with Arnold? He looks upset.'

'Of course he is, Gryffindor lost, didn't we?' Ginny demanded.

Ron had to agree.


	14. Spying for Good

Arnold hopped down from Ginny's shoulder once they had reached the common room. Ginny sighed and looked around, spotting Dean enter.

'Oh hi, Dean,' she said wearily. 'Not exactly the perfect time for having a cheery chat, is it?'

'Are you joking?' Dean grinned. 'The match went bad… but it was hilarious!'

'What are you talking about?' Ginny demanded, wondering what had gotten into Dean. 'You think it's funny that Gryffindor lost? Oh, or I should think you wouldn't care, once Katie's back… you're lucky Harry chose you anyway!'

Dean frowned and said, 'It's not that, Ginny. I mean where McLaggen knocked the Bludger in Harry's direction, it looked like he was having a fit or something, the expression on his face,' he chuckled. 'Well, it was funny, wasn't it- Ginny?'

'No it was not!' she said angrily, beginning to believe Dean going far too much with this. 'How can you say such a thing? It did NOT look funny, and Harry's been unconscious afterwards! I'm ashamed to be called-'

'Calm down, Ginny,' Dean stopped laughing. 'It was just a joke-'

'Oh yes, _it was just a joke!_ Here we are, suffering after the loss of a match with our captain being hit by a Bludger, and there you are, LAUGHING BECAUSE IT HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE!'

'Well, then, if you think it's so important,' Dean fired up. 'Then why don't you just leave and cry over him? Or are you too ashamed to admit that you still cry?'

Arnold wished he could roll out of sight. He didn't like seeing Ginny fight, even though Dean might leave her now.

'And I thought you were much more mature than that,' Ginny stepped forward and glared at him. 'But it looks like I was wrong.'

'Oh go on, tell me what you think,' Dean said sarcastically. 'And I'll be ready with a box of tissues.'

'Dean, why can't you just listen?' Ginny shouted, turning around. 'I'm tired of it! Every day I have to listen to your little jokes when they're not funny at all! And Harry's done an awful lot of stuff lately, how could you find him being injured funny?'

'Ginny, I didn't mean it as an insult to Harry—' Dean began, finally picking up what she was mad at.

'Don't talk to me,' Ginny choked out the words, scooped up Arnold, and left.

Arnold wished that there was at least one ray of hope for her.

**Later—**

But there was hope for Ron and Hermione. They were speaking to each other now that Ron and Harry had left the hospital wing, returning to classes on Monday. When they were down or breakfast, Crookshanks and Arnold rested near the window of the common room.

'Look at that, the sky's all blue,' Crookshanks observed, paws crossed over the ground with Arnold next to him.

'Not a single cloud,' declared Arnold, smiling.

'What was that?' Crookshanks stood up all of a sudden.

A streak of white had flown past the window. Alarmed, they watched for any sign of a returning flash.

_Whoosh!_

A second flash of white flew past the window, and a snowy white owl landed on the ledge.

'Hedwig!' they cried in joy.

'What are you doing here, Hedwig?' Arnold hopped up toward the window. 'I thought you owls weren't allowed to leave the Owlery ever since security round Hogwarts has tightened.'

'Yes, well, Professor Dumbledore let us fly round Hogwarts as long as we don't cross Hogsmeade. After all, owls need to stretch their wings once in a while.' She ruffled her feathers and clicked her beak.

'Where's Pig?' Crookshanks crawled up next to Arnold.

'Oh, he's flying off. Trust him to get overexcited. The first time I met him, I thought was a bit immature and an improper owl.'

'It's too bad Harry doesn't send letters much,' Arnold sighed.

'Yes, but seeing as Sirius' dead, and don't suppose he will, will he?' asked Hedwig.

'No,' Arnold agreed.

'And guess what?' Hedwig asked.

'What?' Crookshanks replied.

'You can come with me!' Hedwig announced, pecking her feathers.

'What are you talking about?'

Hedwig smiled and lifted her leg. It was a giant box she had shifted next to her on the landing, purple and shiny, with the words 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' on it.

'Hedwig, you shouldn't have!' Crookshanks cried. 'Ever since permanent ink, you've got the idea that you can get anything under Harry's name. So what is it this time?'

'It's a floating cloud of dust, anything lighter than 30 pounds can ride on it, causing them to fly.' Hedwig explained as Crookshanks tore it opened wit his claws. The dust package was wrapped tightly, and Arnold beamed.

'This means…we can go flying?'

'Exactly,' Hedwig flew around excitedly. 'All over Hogsmeade, round the school windows…we can even see our owners, they'll be surprised to see you two flying.' She winked and soared off.

Crookshanks lifted the dust and it spun round him. He floated in the air a bit.

'Is this a charm? When does it wear off?'

'Within three hours,' Hedwig assured him from above. 'Read the label.'

'I can't read too fancy writing.' Crookshanks replied, having said this already, as Arnold spun some round too.

'This is like _Wingardium Leviosa_,' Crookshanks observed, floating through the window.

'Hedwig, are you taking us somewhere?' asked Arnold, floating up and doing a cartwheel.

Hedwig didn't reply, but there was a smile on her face.

'Hedwig…. Tell us…' Crookshanks floated up to her.

'Okay, fine. I want to help Harry get the memory from Slughorn. I mean, it _is _important; the most important thing he needs on his mind!'

'You sound like Hermione,' observed Arnold.

'We'll help,' threw in Crookshanks. 'You're right, Hedwig, it is the most important thing. We need it to defeat You-Know-Who and all be safe.'

'It's within Hogwarts, right?' Arnold asked.

'Inside Slughorn,' Hedwig confirmed.

'What! How are we supposed to convince him?'

'We are _helping_, not convincing.' They flew nearing the Forbidden Forest.

'Uh, Hedwig, aren't we supposed to go the other way? Hogsmeade?' Arnold called.

'Oh, right,' Hedwig perched on a tree branch. 'Sorry, I just need to rest.'

'Time is running,' Crookshanks pointed out. 'The charm keeping us flying will wear off.'

Hedwig looked round, 'I guess you're right. Let's go.'

Suddenly, there was a rustle of bushes. They whirled round and realised it was coming from the deeper part of the forest. Crookshanks gave a tiny scream and Arnold flew into him in surprise. Hedwig jumped off the branch in surprise, flew up high into the taller trees, out of sight.

Down below them, Rubeus Hagrid came from the forest, teary eyed and holding wriggling white wormish foot long creatures in his hands.

'Oh dear…' began Hedwig, devastated to see him tearful. He, had, of course, bought Hedwig for Harry on his birthday.

He pushed his way past trees, and Arnold whispered, 'should we follow him, or…'

'No, let's see,' Hedwig said. Hagrid had returned and was headed for his hut. Hedwig whispered, 'Wait here, I'll be back.' Despite their fearful faces she flew toward the window and watched Hagrid sit and reach for a piece of parchment and a quill. He began to write, hands shaking, tears still dripping. And then he walked up, rolled it and began walking toward the door. Hedwig flew off, and when she saw Crookshanks and Arnold, they pulled her away.

'No more gawking,' Crookshanks said fiercely. 'We haven't got time and we need all the time to get the memory. And besides, we need to fly to Hogsmeade. Were you spying?'

'Spying for good,' Hedwig muttered. 'Listen to what I saw…'


	15. Newspapers and Secrets

'Do you mean he wrote a letter to Harry?' Crookshanks looked incredulous.

'Yes. It said Harry from what I could see. He's having a class now, probably going to deliver it that way.' Hedwig confirmed on their way to Hogsmeade. They soared over the towers and over the lake (for fun) then cross Hogsmeade where they landed near the Three Broomsticks.

'Time for rest,' decided Crookshanks. 'The charm doesn't keep going once touching something, right?'

'Nope,' said Hedwig absentmindedly.

'I think we are getting closer,' observed Arnold. 'Let's go in the Three Broomsticks, Hedwig. We'll be able to find something there.'

There was another cat nearby, in front of the Three Broomsticks, drinking from a bowl. Crookshanks walked up, and hoping the cat was friendly, said, 'Excuse me, do you belong to the Three Broomsticks? We're traveling here and need our way.'

'Yes,' the cat looked up. So she _was _friendly.'Madam Rosemerta puts me outside during dawn to roam as long as I don't go too far. She went back upstairs to go to sleep; it's still very early.'

'This is Hedwig, Arnold and I'm Crookshanks,' said Crookshanks. 'Can we go through the back way?'

'Help yourselves,' said the cat, moving away from the spot she was in so they could access the back alley. 'Nice fur,' she commented as Arnold crossed.

'Thanks. You don't eat Pygmy Puffs, do you?' Arnold asked nervously.

'No, I'm not like most cats. I have more of a liking to tuna than anything else, to tell the truth.' The cat returned to the spot once they had passed.

'Wow, look at that. It's so large,' Arnold gasped. Hedwig looked at him, 'It's a rubbish can, Arnold.'

'Arnold doesn't know a lot; he's only new to the outside world.' Crookshanks sighed, moving toward the can and into the back room.

'Look the door is open,' Hedwig looked inside. Even for an owl, she could tell that there was no one there.

'Let's go then,' Arnold whispered and rolled in. They looked around at the tables and the butterbeer on the counter, the newspapers on the floor and the pub deserted.

'No one here,' whispered Crookshanks. 'Remember, don't make a noise, that cat said Madam Rosemerta is upstairs.'

'Okay,' Hedwig whispered. 'If necessary, you can fly up to look around.'

'This newspaper is in good condition,' observed Arnold from a table. 'Er, Hedwig? Can you come up here? I can't read.'

'Well you should learn,' said Hedwig.

'Pygmy Puffs can't, only mail owls can,' complained Arnold.

'Well, Crookshanks can,' Hedwig said stubbornly.

'That's because Crookshanks is smart. Now, can you read this please?' Arnold rolled over a section where the headlines were large and a photograph of Azkaban was shown.

Hedwig scanned the article. 'There was an old man who went missing, dementor attacks on a family living off in London. There was a witch who worked at the Ministry in the family, and her two year old daughter. Oh, and extra protection's been hired for the Muggles by Rufus Scrimgeour, that's why the article's so big.'

'Oh God, that's a lot that's been going on.' Arnold whispered.

'Hey— I have an idea! If we drop this off at Slughorn's, it might get him thinking about how to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Harry's already told him that finding out about horocruxes were the only way.' Hedwig flew around the table excitedly, and landed again.

'Well how are we going to take it? Does it belong to someone?'

'I doubt it,' Hedwig shrugged. 'It looks like the owl mail service from the Daily Prophet. If they dropped it off, she might just order another one. Besides, it is her who pays for the paper, right?'

'Yes, so we'd better hurry. Ouch! This is hot!' Crookshanks leapt away from the spot.

'What- it's a coin!' Hedwig cried. 'A galleon!'

'No, look at the letters stamped on it,' Crookshanks looked closely. 'Hey, it's one of Hermione's coins!'

'Except it had something to do with poisoning Dumbledore,' said Hedwig, turning whiter than she already was.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I had to end somewhere they discover the galleons Rosemerta and Draco contact each other with.**


	16. Intruding in the Headmaster's Office

'I knew it. I knew that Ron's poisoning was no accident.'

Crookshanks was staring at the coin, which had just turned very warm. Knowing Hermione's coins, this meant the message would change.

'It's Draco's coin. Look at the back-' Hedwig flipped it.

'These are instructions, or orders. There's only one explanation. Madam Rosemerta would never do this on purpose, Hermione and I came here once, and she did not look like a Death Eater. She must be under the curse- I keep forgetting the name-' Crookshanks stopped.  
'Imperious Curse,' said Hedwig, knowing this from Harry.

'I think we should take it back and drop it somewhere Harry sees,' Arnold said. 'He'll know what to-'

Suddenly, there was a creak of a door, and footsteps overhead. They moved toward the staircase, and the stairs began to creak as well. Someone was coming downstairs.

'Run!' whispered Crookshanks, as Hedwig grabbed the newspaper.

'You mean fly,' Hedwig got out before she raised her wings and soared out though the door, Crookshanks and Arnold floating behind her.

They passed the can, passed the broken gate through the back alley, and landed in front of the cat to take a breath. She kept on drinking water, and then finally looked up.

'Thanks for all your help,' Crookshanks managed before flying off again. The cat watched in awe, and called, 'You're welcome!' _Wow, he's handsome _and _can fly_, she thought.

Hedwig, Arnold, and Crookshanks soared over Hogsmeade and were approaching the school. Crookshanks meowed loudly, suddenly it began to rain.

'It's spring rain!' Hedwig called. 'Whenever I'm flying out during spring, the rain attacks! Let's go through that window, it's open.'

They flew through the open window, without caring to look what room it was. No one was inside, but they knew immediately what it was.

It was Professor Dumbledore's office- they'd know it anywhere, with the instruments on the desk, and portraits on the wall. And Professor Dumbledore was not here.

The portraits were all surprised and began talking at once of coming in without name especially when it was raining.

'Er, can you understand us? Or are you like regular wizards and witches? Is there a special understanding when someone's in a portrait?' Arnold asked.

'No they can't Arnold,' Hedwig explained. 'Should we leave? I feel like I'm intruding, especially in Professor Dumbledore's office.'

'Not at all,' said a deep, melodic voice all of a sudden. She gasped and turned around at the same time as the others. There was a scarlet bird with long feathers peering at them from where he was sitting, a gold perching stand.

'Who- who are you?' she asked in surprise, but then knew at once.

'I am Fawkes, I'm sure you've heard of me, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix.'

'Professor Dum- oh, my, we're extremely sorry-' began Hedwig.

'Oh, wow!' gasped Crookshanks. 'You're immortal, aren't you?'

'That is not the term, but I suppose you could put it that way.' He cocked his head. 'Now, if you'd like to introduce yourselves and state why you're here, as well as whom you belong to.'

They did, and as they spoke, the phoenix listened quite intently. When they were finished, he said, 'Of course you may stay here for company and shade. After all, it is wise to allow a traveler rest after a long journey rather than keeping your space would be called selfish.'

They stood there, and then Hedwig said, 'Fawkes, sir- Can I ask you something,' she stared, then added, 'please?'

'You just have already,' Fawkes said, smiling. 'But you could ask another.' He was just like Professor Dumbledore, thought Crookshanks.

'What did Harry and Professor Dumbledore discuss on horocruxes during Harry's extra classes?'

'That's what stays between Harry and Professor Dumbledore,' said Fawkes sternly. 'The only others to know are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, that is what Dumbledore specifically said. I know too, and am taking this as my secret. I cannot betray his word.'

'But we are their pets,' Hedwig said, trying not to sound pleading or whining.

'Of course you are,' sighed Fawkes. 'I suppose I'll have to tell; a determined owl like you. But you must promise not to tell anyone, even other creatures about this. You should be old enough to be trusted.'

'I promise,' they chorused loudly. Some of the portraits on the wall covered their ears at what they heard of three talking at once- an owl, cat and Pygmy Puff.

'Then you should know that Lord Voldemort-'

They all flinched; even for animals they were scared of the name.

'-has made about seven horocruxes, or at least Dumbledore thinks so. Now, horocruxes are very ancient Dark magic; I can tell no more. Harry's task is to receive a memory from Professor Slughorn to confirm that it is true; that there are seven.'

'Seven horocruxes? And what are they?' Hedwig asked. 'I'm sorry- Fawkes, sir, but this is important. Harry is my owl.'

'I am sorry, truly sorry, Hedwig, I know no more,' Fawkes' eyes were full of truth. 'Dumbledore keeps most of this to himself, and often talks out loud where I hear. So does the Sorting Hat-' he pointed to the battered hat. '-This is how the hat makes up its songs, from memory and present news. But know this; a journey will be made with Harry to where Dumbledore believes Horocruxes are.'

The three friends stared in shock. Crookshanks was the first to speak, fearful, 'Will he survive?'

Fawkes spread his wings in question. 'I don't know, I cannot foresee the future. But you three are very brave, risking your lifetime for the good of your owners. I do hope that I have helped.'

Hedwig said quickly, 'Actually, there are four of us, Pigwidgeon; Ron's owl is back at the Owlery. Thank you, though for the help.'

Arnold rolled forward and asked, 'Excuse me, Fawkes, but do you know why Ginny was allowed to bring me here to Hogwarts? I thought students only could bring an owl, toad or cat?'

'Well, Pygmy Puffs and minor creatures like rats and beetles are not checked because they are not too large and attracting,' the phoenix replied. 'Not that you aren't important, Arnold.'

'Oh, thank you, I was wondering,' Arnold rolled back.

Hedwig nodded, 'And you really have helped, sir, its just that we need one more thing.

'We need to know how Harry will get the memory from Slughorn.'

Fawkes smiled, odd for a phoenix, but said, 'Well, a little luck could come of use. And how about the fact Rubeus Hagrid is in distress? Harry could use a bit of cheering up over there.'


	17. Effective Work

**A/N: Some wording in this chapter goes to JK Rowling as credit in the book.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting round the fire in the common room one day. Crookshanks purred as they discussed the topic of apparition and Ron's troubles. Harry flipped a page of his Potions book, the Half Blood Prince's copy. Ron's quill scratched the parchment as he struggled to write an essay for DADA.

Hermione allowed Crookshanks to sit on her lap, and then lectured Harry on how he had to get the memory for Slughorn and the Prince wouldn't be able to help. Crookshanks thought about the discussion Hedwig, Arnold and he had with Fawkes the other day, on luck.

Felix Felicis potion was the key, but Harry had no idea.

'How do you spell "belligerent"?' asked Ron all of a sudden. 'It can't be B — U — M —'

'No, it isn't,' said Hermione, pulling Ron's essay toward her. 'And 'augury' doesn't begin O — R — G either. What kind of quill are you using?'

'It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Check ones, but I think the charm must be wearing off.' Ron replied worriedly. Hermione stared at the quill.

'Yes, it must, because we were asked how we'd deal with dementors, not 'Dug-bogs', and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either.' Hermione squinted at it and picked up her wand.

'Ah no!' said Ron, staring at the parchment in horror. 'Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!'

'It's okay, we can fix it,' said Hermione, waving her wand at it.

'I love you, Hermione,' said Ron, sinking back in his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily. Hermione turned faintly pink, but merely said, 'Don't let Lavender hear you saying that.'

'I won't,' said Ron. 'Or maybe I will, then she'll ditch me.'

Crookshanks stared up at him. Was he really that desperate?

After a few sentences of their talking, there was a loud _crack_, and Kreacher the house elf appeared.

Crookshanks recognized him from Grimmauld Place- everyone hated him and at the end of their fifth year he heard Harry say something about Kreacher betraying them and resulting in Sirius' death. So what was he doing here?

There was another crack, and Dobby the house elf appeared. Crookshanks also recognized Dobby, who had once come into the common room while Harry was studying to help with the Triwizard Tournament.

'Dobby has been helping too, Harry Potter!' Dobby squeaked, looking at Kreacher with hate. 'And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can make their reports together!'

As the conversation went on between the five of them, Crookshanks listened intently. Then he knew what had been going on- they were following Draco on Harry's orders. Of course when Sirius was dead, he would leave everything to Harry, so Kreacher must obey him.

After a bit more, Crookshanks heard that Draco had been traveling to the Room of Requirement, which was not plotted on the Marauder's Map.

And then Hermione said something about having a room unplottable…Crookshanks knew Hermione was smart. But he had to talk to someone on this new piece of information.

When Dobby and Kreacher left, Crookshanks waited for more discussion, and found it was like putting puzzle pieces together. Harry began talking of how Draco could've stole Polyjuice Potion from the dungeons.

'That fits!' cried Crookshanks suddenly. 'I knew Draco was up to something when I saw him down in the potions dungeons!'

And then Harry mentioned Crabbe and Goyle drinking the potion and transforming into girls…Crookshanks realised the two girls he had seen outside when he stole the amortenia were a lookout for Crabbe and Goyle at the day of the match against Slytherin.

And then Harry started on Draco being branded with the Dark Mark and Hermione retorting…it wasn't that Crookshanks disagreed because he was loyal to Hermione, it was just that it didn't make sense. With this he often argued with Hedwig. Then Hermione packed her bag and stood up, saying goodnight to Harry and Ron, then left.

Crookshanks leapt off the chair and trotted toward the portrait hole where he left them talking.

'Need to see Hedwig,' he said out loud. 'This has to be done… I have to tell her the news!'

'Hedwig! I need to tell you something important!' he exclaimed once he stepped into the cold Owlery. The night sky was shown through the windows (they had no glass). He avoided stepping in owl droppings and stared at the vast number of owls before him. Hedwig was nowhere in sight.

'Are you kidding?' he demanded crossly. Where was Hedwig?

'I'm here!' Hedwig flew down from somewhere up and landed on a perch nearest to Crookshanks. 'What is it? It's almost nighttime.'

'Listen to this. I know where Draco keeps going and keeps doing. You know we saw him near the Room of Requirement? Well, he's doing something top secret for You-Know-Who there, or at least Harry thinks. And he's been stealing Polyjuice Potion like the day I saw him down in the dungeons and has been telling Crabbe and Goyle to watch the Room of Requirement for him while they look like girls for him.'

'Who- wait, girls? They are disguising to look like girls by drinking the potion?' Hedwig squinted at him. Crookshanks pawed at the straw and said impatiently,

'Yes. Little girls; first years. While he does something-'

'-They keep a lookout.' Hedwig finished, horrified. 'Are you serious?'

'Uh, no, I'm Crookshanks.' Crookshanks said.

'Not Sirius, I meant serious!' Hedwig said. 'Don't pull that Sirius joke on me, especially when he's dead.'

'I'm not joking, I'm being serious.' Crookshanks winced and went on, 'And Harry thinks that it's for sure got to do something with You-Know-Who and his theory of Draco having the Dark Mark on his arm.'

'His _correct_ theory,' Hedwig corrected his words. 'Well, Crookshanks, that was a very interesting piece of news. I'll see what we can go gathering round tomorrow.'

**Later—**

A week later from there, Hedwig was in the Owlery the next day with a newspaper in her feet. She opened it and fluttered near the clear perches where Crookshanks and Arnold sat, Pigwidgeon on one of the perches.

'There was an arrest- Mundungus, you know, from the Order,' Hedwig said after reading. 'And comments?'

They all stared. 'How did he get arrested?' asked Arnold, who had never seen Mundungus.

'Well, Mundungus is a crook who smells awful and usually sells stolen stuff, but is loyal to Dumbledore nevertheless. I would say based off this article that in attempted robbery he disguised himself as an Inferius- those scary dead bodies Dark wizards bring to life-' she shuddered. '-anyways, the Ministry caught him. Oh, and a little boy under the Imperious Curse tried to kill his grandparents…he's been arrested too, honestly, I think the Ministry should-'

'-calm down.' Crookshanks finished. 'I mean, Scrimgeour is only doing this just to make people think the Ministry's taking care of everything once You-Know-Who's back! The false alarms and everyone they're shutting in Azkaban is just horrible! I mean, the feeling of being in that awful place no longer swarming with dementors is a painful experience…they're just doing it to convince people, not their own good!' Crookshanks got up and paced around the perch.

'Hmm, by the way, Dumbledore hasn't been at Hogwarts long, has he? Like that day we went to see Fawkes…and then on Sunday as well…' Hedwig said thoughtfully.

'This is why people are just noticing…protection isn't just low now, is it? Aurors are all over the place! It's not like we're-'

'The results of another death have just come up…or a supposed death. Two people, in fact…more scary sights of the Dark Mark…' Hedwig interrupted. 'Would you ever believe-?'

'Pig, you haven't been round Ron much, have you?' asked Crookshanks all of a sudden.

'No,' Pigwidgeon drew attention to Crookshanks. His timid behavior was unnoticed by the three of them until this point.

'Well, don't worry, because Lavender and he had a fight. It was on the fact that Hermione was getting…a bit close to him than she could dream up.' Crookshanks assured him. 'If it's really that case, he might ditch her soon. He even brought up if he should the other day in front of Harry and Hermione.'

Pigwidgeon looked a bit happier than he was a minute ago, and Crookshanks felt a bit happy as well.

'Well, good night then.' Hedwig folded the newspaper with her beak as Crookshanks walked toward the door, Arnold leaping onto his back. Once they were gone, Hedwig turned to Pigwidgeon and said,

'Pigwidgeon, Crookshanks is right. I think it is improving our plan as well; Ginny and Dean aren't going on about too well either. There's just one more thing we need to do.'


	18. Essence of Insanity?

**A/N: Again, a few sentences where Harry drinks Felix Felicis is a part of JK Rowling's story, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. But some of the words there DO belong to me. Enjoy the chapter :)**

'I do hope Ron and Hermione do well on the Apparition Test,' Crookshanks meowed once walking into the Owlery (it was their new meeting place since Crookshanks could wander round and go up the tower easily).

'Ron and Hermione bought Ministry informed guides on the rules,' added Arnold, who was, like always, on his back. His purple coloured fur was neatly combed today by Ginny, who had spent a cheery afternoon doing homework and then going out into the warm sunshine with Arnold and NOT with Dean (which Arnold liked).

'Ginny dropped me off with Hermione once she came back, just after the test. Harry, Ron and Hermione were outside as well. The test started already in Hogsmeade; I hope they're doing fine.' He added.

'I do hope they do well too, but is there anything else?' Hedwig asked.

'Yes!' they practically shouted. Crookshanks started, but then Hedwig and Pigwidgeon rushed over his words. Arnold began to bounce.

'What?' Hedwig and Pigwidgeon asked at the same time. Hedwig's eyes were as round as a galleon when Crookshanks replied, pleased she had something to do with it.

'Hagrid,' Crookshanks puffed. 'Remember the day you saw him write a letter? Well, it turns out it was an invite to bury Aragog, who died. He wrote the first half explaining Aragog was sick, and then he tore it and wrote another one, Aragog was dead.'

'So that's why he looked upset! That monster nearly killed them,' Hedwig shook her head.

'Not a surprise, Hagrid loves monsters.'

'But Ron said _no_. He hates spiders AND Hermione agreed that it would be difficult now that security has tightened.' Arnold sighed. 'Poor Hagrid.'

'That's not all,' Crookshanks went on. 'Ron brought up the thing Fawkes said- to use Felix Felicis!'

'Hurray for Ron!' cried Pigwidgeon, flying round in a circle.

'Harry wanted to go, but Hermione brought the subject up, and well, Harry said his was saving it, but Hermione pointed out it was the most important thing!' Arnold bounced higher.

'Sounds like you,' Crookshanks nodded at Hedwig, who blushed and sat, 'Well you're Hermione's cat, and you said the same thing!'

'Yes and now Harry's having Potions with Slughorn because he's not old enough to take the test, and I hope he'll try to get the memory!' Arnold added.

'How do you two know this, anyways?' asked Hedwig.

'Well, when Ginny left me with her, I sort of waited until it was time to go and saw Crookshanks in the sun near the staircase. Well, it was that he had heard their conversation- as he pointed out, Hermione _is_ his owner,' said Arnold.

'Well let's not waste time and fix up a bouquet for them,' interrupted Pigwidgeon, who had gotten keen on flowers now the weather was getting warmer.

'That's a great idea, Pigwidgeon,' smiled Crookshanks. 'I really need to be cheered up.'

The pets hurried out of the Owlery, down the tower stairs and into the courtyard, where patches of green shown in the afternoon sun. The sun was now setting, and Hedwig insisted they hurry up and get the flowers. Arnold jumped off Crookshanks' back and rolled toward a purple flower growing near the gates. They looked up and stared over the castle turrets, bright with the sun reflecting over them.

'I love this flower!' Arnold exclaimed, pulling the flower out of the ground with his mouth and spitting out a leaf.

By the time it had gotten dark and the last student went inside, they had collected most of the flowers and tied them with a long yellow ribbon.

'They'll love it,' sighed Hedwig. Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon agreed, Arnold toppled over with joy.

Crookshanks carried it on his back, and Hedwig and Pigwidgeon decided they divide now, flying up to the Owlery instead of going up the tower again. Crookshanks agreed and set off to the common room with Arnold.

'The tests' over,' Crookshanks looked around. 'I wonder how they did.'

'Well, we'll find out after dinner, right?' Arnold replied as they approached the common room. They didn't see their owners anywhere, so they waited near the fire with its fresh logs newly lit.

'I'm starving,' Crookshanks decided after a while, and trotted over to the portrait hole. 'Arnold, are you coming?'

'What do you think?' Arnold grinned and hopped on his back once more.

**Later—**

Crookshanks, now full and having said goodbye to Arnold (Ginny returned from dinner and picked him up to leave for her dorm), was sitting near Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was already dark outside, and they had found the bouquet on Crookshanks' back, and were delighted.

'Crookshanks, you're a smart cat. Where did you get these flowers from?' Hermione petted her cat.

'I picked them out with Hedwig, Arnold and Pig,' Crookshanks replied and they all laughed at his replied meow. But it wasn't an unkind laugh, it warmed up Crookshanks, who was appreciating their thanks.

Arnold had taken one flower for Ginny to give to her once they separated, and Ginny, Crookshanks guessed, was happy.

What was best was that it cheered up the trio after Ron's failure in the test (he had left an eyebrow behind) and Hermione's pass grade.

But now, it was that they were talking of the memory Harry was supposed to get.

"So, Harry — you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?" Ron demanded when the subject was brought up.

'Yeah, I s'pose I'd better,' said Harry. 'I don't reckon I'll need all of it, not twenty-four hours' worth, it can't take all night… I'll just take a mouthful. Two or three hours should do it.'

'It's a great feeling when you take it,' said Ron reminiscently. 'Like you can't do anything wrong.'

'What are you talking about?' said Hermione, laughing. 'You've never taken any!'

'Yeah, but I thought I had, didn't I?' said Ron, as though explaining the obvious. 'Same difference really…'

Harry took out the rolled-up socks at the bottom of his trunk and extracted the tiny, gleaming bottle. Crookshanks stared at it, as though expecting it to explode.

'Well, here goes,' said Harry, and he raised the little bottle and look a carefully measured gulp.

Crookshanks held his breath.

'What does it feel like?' whispered Hermione. Crookshanks gasped, Harry got up, smiling widely, and acting, in Crookshanks' opinion, very strange.

'Excellent,' Harry said. 'Really excellent. Right… I'm going down to Hagrid's.'

'What?' said Ron and Hermione together, looking aghast.

'What?' squeaked Crookshanks right after they did, surprised.

'No, Harry — you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?' said Hermione.

'No,' said Harry confidently. 'I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's.'

'You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?' asked Ron, looking stunned. Personally, Crookshanks agreed to Ron's words.

'Yeah,' said Harry, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag. 'I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?'

'No,' said Ron and Hermione together, both looking positively alarmed now.

'This is Felix Felicis, I suppose?' said Hermione anxiously, holding up the bottle to the light. 'You haven't got another little bottle full of — I don't know —'

'Essence of Insanity?' suggested Ron, as Harry swung his cloak over his shoulders.

Harry laughed, and Ron and Hermione looked even more alarmed.

Crookshanks looked more alarmed than both of them

'Trust me,' he said. 'I know what I'm doing… or at least—' he strolled confidently to the door. 'Felix does.'

'What does Harry think he's doing?' whispered Hermione as Ron shook his head.

**A/N: PLEASE review! The end is nearing, so...:D**


	19. Does This Mean Someone'll Die?

**A/N: Here we are, nearing the end! And sorry for not updating (all of my current stories), I was busy this whole week. Short chapter, sort of a fill-in for most things that happened between the chapters, 'After the Burial' and 'Sectumsempra'. Hedwig and Pig aren't included, though, being in the Owlery or perhaps flying round at night (some mail owls are nocturnal). Enjoy the chapter.**

'Harry hasn't returned yet,' Hermione glanced anxiously at the portrait hole.

'Yeah, well it's not normal if your best mate's gone off to bury a giant spider as his idea of getting a memory from Slughorn, is it?' Ron shrugged and looked down at Crookshanks, whose eyes were becoming heavy.

'No…' Hermione began and looked at Ron, transfixed. Ron looked back up at her and there was a fraction of a second where everything was still, and then Hermione's hand brushed up to her face, and she immediately blushed and then looked away.

Crookshanks, who had been sleepy a minute ago, was wide awake and watching the pair of them intently. Nothing else happened, it was just silence. _Awkward silence_, thought Crookshanks. _I hate when that happens, especially when something is about to happen!_

Ron cleared his throat, and said, 'How long are we staying down here?'

Hermione, startled that he had brought up something, pressed her lips together and said, 'Well, actually, I was thinking about leaving right now, I mean, it's almost midnight. Harry'll just have to depend on Felix Felicis to return safely…to tell the truth I'm beginning to think the potion in that bottle was something else…How does Harry think he'll get the memory by going down to Hagrid's? I mean, Slughorn isn't even there.'

'What if something happens to him?' Ron asked, worried. Hermione looked at him and sighed, a sound that made Crookshanks feel warm and shiver in fright at the same time.

'Ron, I don't know, honestly, I don't-' Hermione stood up and wrung her hands in desperation and in a stressful manner.

Ron said softly, 'How is it possible that _Hermione_ doesn't know something?'

Hermione attempted a smile and Crookshanks moved round the chair to leap onto the place she had sat before standing. As he closed his eyes, he heard Hermione reply, 'It's possible only when things add up, and not when someone who really matters to me does something completely mad when they're _supposed_ to be responsible for completing a task.'

**Later—**

Crookshanks woke to the sound of whirring and glanced over at the window. The moon poured in, not as bright as the sun, or not too dull, but in a sort of sorrowful way in apology for waking Crookshanks up. But that wasn't the reason; the whirring was growing even fainter by the second. Crookshanks crawled over to the window and looked over the dark trees of the Forest and the midnight blue starry sky.

The moonlight spread over the dark green, and Crookshanks knew somewhere out there, Harry was getting the memory.

'Crookshanks…' a voice whispered through the moonlit common room, Crookshanks whirled round in surprise and saw a silver-white cat hovering in the air, smoking and transparent.

'What the…?' his eyes widened. 'Are you a ghost?'

The cat didn't reply, she just opened her mouth and began to speak in a voice as light as wind, as though she was reciting a prophecy.

'The time for battle is nearing. The ones you care for will be lost, the way of departing old friends…' she sighed and shimmered, as though trying to keep her form, her existence, from fading. '…keep that in mind, Crookshanks…'

'What battle? Who'll depart? Does this mean someone will die? Are you one of those things in a prophecy-' Crookshanks began, but was cut of with a low hiss and the cat faded.

'No!' Crookshanks pawed the air as though the cat was there; invisible, but there was nothing there. 'No, you can't just leave…'

But Crookshanks was once again alone in the common room.

**Later—**

Crookshanks was anxious to find out if Harry had returned once the sun had streamed in and woke him up. He was tired, but still troubled with what had happened last night. He could wait until Arnold came down with Ginny and she dropped him off in the common room, everything would be shared with Hedwig and Pigwidgeon.

Ginny came in with another girl, possibly one of her friends, both whom were talking at once of something that kept them oblivious to their surroundings. Arnold hopped down from Ginny's bag onto the fluffed up chair next to Crookshanks and asked, 'Good morning Crookshanks! Had a good sleep?'

'Thanks, but there's a lot to tell later. You?'

'Oh it was amazing! Ginny came in shortly after I went to sleep in her dorm and she looked pretty upset! She was telling some of the girls sharing her dorm, about what happened…Ginny and Dean split up!'

Arnold was positively beaming. Crookshanks was stunned for a moment, then beamed as well, 'that's great, Arnold! Harry took Felix Felicis yesterday to get the memory for Slughorn, no wonder it turned out all well!'

'He…did? That's more than a Pygmy Puff can take…tonight was very busy, right? Lucky, too,' Arnold pretended to roll over.

Crookshanks was itching to talk about Ron and Hermione, but it pained him to think that they weren't improving much; perhaps just awkward round each other, but no improvement; and that Harry and Ginny still had a chance.

'Arnold, something strange happened yesterday night, something woke me up. I need to know what it means.' He repeated everything. Arnold gasped in horror as he sat up to listen.

'…and so it ended like that. It just disappeared! Does this mean someone'll die? One of us? I'm so worried!'

'I don't know, I'm sorry, Crookshanks,' Arnold managed before Ginny picked him up. Crookshanks' heart began to race; he wasn't quite ready to be left alone again.

'Arnold, you came out yourself! I know you couldn't wait to see your friend Crookshanks, but I had something to show you!'

Ginny stopped to open her bag from above, and Arnold called to Crookshanks, 'I'm sorry, but bye Crookshanks!'

Crookshanks waved a paw as Ginny swung round after closing her bag. Arnold disappeared into the pocket. Crookshanks glanced over at the portrait hole, and could mentally hear time ticking. When would he find out what was going on?


	20. Preparing for the Match

'Crookshanks, why the sad face?' Arnold exclaimed that evening. Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were at the window, Crookshanks curled in a chair, sad, after telling them exactly what had happened.

'I've just been back with Ginny! She dropped me off so I could get some rest, but I'm dying to talk to you all!' He rolled over. 'Did you hear about Ron and Lavender breaking up?'

'No, wait, what?' Crookshanks sat up straighter. 'Tell me more!'

'Oh some old gossip,' Arnold rolled round, grinning.

'Please, tell, Arnold, I need to know.' Crookshanks begged. 'This may be a chance for Hermione!'

'Okay, okay. Remember just before Harry left, as you said yesterday, Ginny and Dean having already fought over being pushed over the portrait hole because Dean thought she always needed help getting through herself?' Arnold asked without a breath or a pause or waiting for a reply. 'Anyway, Ron and Hermione were with Harry, right? Well, then Harry was wearing his cloak so Lavender didn't see, she thought it was Ron and Hermione alone, so later she confronted Ron late at night and yelled at him over it, they split up that way.'

'How do you know all this?' Crookshanks asked, relieved at the same time and happy for Hermione.

'I overheard them talking,' Arnold said simply.

'Uh…Arnold, sometimes it's as if you can go at several places when you're at one place.'

'Hedwig, Harry got the memory, did you know?' Arnold continued.

'Oh, I thought he looked busy when he was coming up to the school.' Hedwig shrugged casually, but you could tell she was excited.

'You were spying on him! Late out at night especially when you're supposed to have a few hours rest as a mail owl should have!' Crookshanks cut in.

'The way you say it, Crookshanks, it's like you're saying a _male_ owl should.' Hedwig laughed. 'Well I admit I wasn't sleepy and the breeze was strange…an owl has the right to fly at night, right?'

'Not when Death Eaters might be planning to invade the school,' Arnold said gravely.

'Oh please, what would a _death eater_ want with an owl?'

'Well, they kill anything that's in the way, isn't that true?' Arnold pointed out.

'Arnold-' Hedwig began.

'No more talk, I'm not finished with what happened in the memory, or according to Harry anyway whom I was listening from at the door. It's a shame he didn't use the muffly spell or whatever it is-'

'Muffliato,' Crookshanks filled in for Arnold. 'Hermione loathes the Prince's spells, but I can't deny that one's useful.'

'I wonder who the Half-Blood Prince is, don't you?' asked Hedwig suddenly.

'Yeah!' exclaimed Pigwidgeon from his spot. He had been looking round the common room for perhaps a hidden owl treat and now settled down at the window.

'Stop interrupting please,' requested Arnold. 'Now if you'd let me continue…'

**Later—**

The change in their owners was certainly noticeable through their positive, jovial moods throughout the day. Hermione was grinning time to time, Harry smiling more frequently at Ginny, and Ron not troubled by having to have numerous fights or arguments with Lavender. All was well.

At least for now.

Crookshanks was bothered by the 'prophecy' cat he had encountered last night. What did the words it had retold mean?

But the Quidditch match was approaching against Ravenclaw soon; Gryffindor would need for practices and teams together more often. Hedwig hoped that this could be the time Harry and Ginny could perhaps get closer…Harry wished it so, so why didn't it happen?

'Aw, don't worry Hedwig, people are stubborn sometimes,' Crookshanks assured him in a laid back tone. 'Animals and creatures are more at the game than they are most of the time.'

'I hope so,' Hedwig said, haughtily, watching the two of them laugh, Arnold rolling around and Crookshanks chuckling to himself.

'Besides, Katie Bell is back, there are more chances of Gryffindor winning, more of Harry, you know…' Crookshanks shrugged.

'If you say so,' Hedwig said in the same tone. 'And we already know that Katie was cursed by Draco, the coin was proof. But there's nothing we can do.'

'Harry's holding Quidditch practice on Saturday,' Arnold added, to cheer her up, and this was the statement that settled it.

The day was swallowed by another sprinkle of flying powder (Pigwidgeon was delighted and overdid it by flipping round in midair twice, almost falling) and a visit down to the Owlery where Crookshanks' favorite cat food sat, a house-elf had spotted him and hurried to get some.

The four feasted over the towering trays of Owl Treats, Kneazle-Cat Tuna Lunch and strawberries, powder and thin biscuits made specially for Pygmy Puffs.

Arnold and Ginny were walking back to the castle from Quidditch practice that day, Arnold watching from the stands. Ginny laughed to herself over her joke about Ron swimming like a desperate fish on his broomstick to catch the bait, or in this case, the Quaffle. Ron laughed too along with the team; it wasn't a cruel joke, but just to make the point funnier where Ron dove up and down trying to keep hold while the rest of the team watched in horror, waiting for a goal.

It was the middle of May when Pigwidgeon brought a large envelope with ribbons on it to Ron. Ron opened it, fearing for the worst it be from Lavender, who had turned her back on him completely, but after opening it, he became more cheery throughout the day than Pigwidgeon had ever seen him.

Pigwidgeon suspected it was Hermione, but could never be sure.

Even Hedwig was there, watching delightfully as the change in weather smiled at all of them, there was a few cold winds at times, but altogether it was a perfect May. The weather rose to its highest one day, and that was the day that the four met once again in the empty common room.

'Phew! It's hot outside. How come the common room's cold?' Hedwig swooped through the window as Crookshanks closed it.

'I don't know, Professor McGonagall did a special charm to keep it cool.' Crookshanks shrugged. 'Did you see the look on Hermione's face when Ron invited her out to the lake just to watch the sun set? It was priceless!'

'In a good way,' Hedwig shrugged.

'You could say so,' Arnold rolled to the nearest seat as Pigwidgeon perched on the arm.

'They had a good time,' Pigwidgeon said informatively.

'What!' Crookshanks and Hedwig exclaimed.

'I saw them,' replied Pigwidgeon importantly, like he had finally done the right thing.

'Oh no!' moaned Crookshanks. 'No, Pig, you're supposed to give them some time alone!'

'Sorry,' Pigwidgeon said, though you couldn't tell if he was or not. Hedwig shook her head. Ever since she had met him, he was always the owl who didn't know the right thing to do.

'I do hope Harry asks Ginny out soon!' Hedwig said to fill in. 'Or else someone will, she's far too popular!'

'She sure is,' Arnold said, knowing that a lot of girls were jealous of her good looks and humorous nature, and a lot of boys admired her because of that.

'Besides, Gryffindor's doing excellent at Quidditch! We'll win, I'm sure!'

There was times, Crookshanks noticed (being a very observant cat) where Harry made gestures or sat in thought, glancing at Hermione, Crookshanks knew, wondering whether he should ask Hermione for help with Ginny but couldn't bear to see her expression when he confessed his feelings.

More Quidditch practices flew past, and Ginny had bought all the pets a special outfit for the match, and Arnold had received a brand new sparking pin, Crookshanks the same bright red and gold scarf, and even Hedwig was allowed to come (after delivering a letter to Harry) and Ginny had bought her a hat resembling the gold Gryffindor lion. Pigwidgeon was brought down as well by Ginny, who insisted he come to (much to Ron's annoyance that his owl would watch him fly) and Ginny had bought his a little wrap round red and gold band.

'Now we have outfits for when we go to see the match!' Hedwig was so happy she flew round higher and higher up in the Owlery.

'Let's not fret over the match, Harry's the captain,' Crookshanks called as he examined a paw.

'Well, Crookshanks, just because Hermione really doesn't enjoy doesn't mean it's important! We need the cup to beat Ravenclaw! By three hundred points!' came the reply from above.

'Well that'll be difficult,' Arnold added, worried.

'It's the latest discussion in the school, some favouring Gryffindor, some Ravenclaw.' Crookshanks informed them both.

'I bet the Slytherins will be cheering for Ravenclaw down in the pitch,' Hedwig said bitterly, landing on one of the lower perches.

'Yeah well if we win, our goal will be completed! Ginny will get a chance to be with Harry, don't you realise?'

**A/N: There will be a separate chapter for Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	21. Failing the Team

**A/N: Takes place days after last chapter. Enjoy.**

'How rude!' Arnold cried as a fifth year taunted Ginny about Gryffindor having no chance of winning.

Ginny raised her wand and before she could, they tore off. Arnold sniffed and the scent of Ginny's hair flew into through his nose.

Ginny put her wand down and patted Arnold reassuringly, 'It'll be okay, Arnold.'

She walked into the common room and spotted Harry in a chair, absorbed into a piece of Parchment, bending down so close that he didn't notice Ginny entered. Ginny sat down in the chair opposite him and said, 'Nice day for practice, right, Harry?'

Harry, still in his Quidditch robes, looked up, startled. He saw Ginny and bit his lip, nodding, speechless and apparently caught. He tapped the parchment with his wand and stuffed it in his bag. Arnold caught what was on it- it was blank. Why was Harry staring at a blank parchment?

'You haven't changed yet,' Ginny began.

'I was in a hurry,' he said blithely.

'You were in a hurry,' Ginny repeating, raising her eyebrows. 'To come here? Are you waiting for someone?'

'No, actually, I had to do transfiguration homework, McGonagall's tight about our NEWTs ,' he laughed shortly. Ginny joined in.

'My OWLs are approaching, and with the match approaching as well, I need some help balancing both.'

Arnold secretly thought that she was balancing three problems, one of them Harry.

'So…Harry, about the match. I was wondering whether you'd thought of actually letting our Beaters know that standing near the position of one of the goal posts would be best, because then they could fly to the Bludgers coming nearest to our players…' Ginny began talking of Quidditch. Arnold knew that Harry was trying to follow her, but had something desperate to do…and didn't want to hurt chances of being here with Ginny, talking to her…

The Room of Requirement! The Marauder's Map! That was it, Harry was trying to catch Draco. Arnold nudged Ginny to let her know he was hungry.

'…well, those are the tips I can think of, but now I've got to run, Arnold's hungry,' Ginny nodded, grabbed her bag and exited. Harry looked a bit confused, but relieved when Arnold aught a glimpse of him before leaving.

'Ginny, I would like some of that, and that,' Arnold said, even though she didn't understand. Ginny took two random bowls and poured some equally, exactly what Arnold wanted. Arnold thought it was amazing and perfect that she understood him, ever since they had met at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ginny had scooped him up and talked to him in a normal way, not like the other girls did, in a baby voice. Ginny was talking to him as though she would talk to as Arnold was a friend of hers.

Ginny had named him Arnold that day, Arnold the Pygmy Puff. She had even brushed his fur just the way he wanted, and Arnold felt that it felt just right.

Arnold was glad to have an owner like Ginny. Whatever he asked, it was like Ginny knew what he wanted.

Arnold ate all he could that day, stomach full of sweets.

'The match is in a few days, Arnold; I think it's getting late. We'll go back to our dorm to get ready before dinner. I suppose you're all full now, right?'

Hermione had run past Ginny when they passed at the common room entrance.

'Hermione, what's the matter?' Ginny asked, turning around as Hermione sped through the corridor.

'I've got to see Professor Vector, need to check about my last Arithmancy essay!' she called without looking back.

'Where's Ron!' Ginny called, and Hermione answered something about the bathroom, her voice trailing as she turned a corner.

'I guess I'll have to go down to dinner with someone else, maybe Harry,' Ginny shrugged, looking round the common room. It was empty.

'He's gone too?' Ginny asked, puzzled. 'Isn't it a bit too early?'

Ginny shrugged and hurried through the girl's dormitory door, hoping that one of her friends were there.

After dinner, Ginny and Arnold made their way up a staircase which students often crossed.

'I'm full, Arnold, you are too, I expect, after that chicken salad,' Ginny patted Arnold as she began her first step. Suddenly, there was a shout and several heads turned, Harry, drenching in water and covered in red, ran past.

'Harry- what?' Ginny began, bewildered.

'It's Harry- hey, Harry what happened?' asked Terry Boot, who was right next to her.

'He's covered in blood!' a fourth year girl shrieked.

'Harry, what happened!' voices called, but Harry answered none, he ran up the staircase and disappeared, heading for Gryffindor Tower. Ginny followed, now running. She burst through the portrait hole, looking around, and spotted Ron near the boy's dormitory door.

'Where've you —? Why are you soaking —? Is that _blood?_' Ron was heard saying. Ginny pushed past people, the need to know what was going on. Ron handed Harry something, and Harry dashed past all the people, climbed into the portrait hole, and disappeared once again.

'What was that about?' asked a boy in her year, Ginny gasped and turned to Ron, who had come down, for an explanation. But he didn't have one. He was just lost as she was.

'He wanted my potions book,' Ron shook his head.

'Was he caught cheating?' gasped Ginny. She was one of the few that knew about the Half Blood Prince's potions book.

Once the common room clearing, people returned back from dinner, up tot their dorms or staying to finish homework in the common room. Half an hour later, Harry returned where Ginny, Ron and Hermione along with Crookshanks and Arnold, were sitting down in chairs. Harry took a seat, after being demanded an explanation and being washed off blood-free by Hermione, told them what had happened. They just stared.

'No…' Ginny began. Ron was still in silence.

'I won't say "I told you so,"' said Hermione.

'Leave it, Hermione,' said Ron angrily.

'Harry…the match…' Ginny said, still horrified.

'You know how Snape is, landing detention where he could have practiced.' Harry stared at the floor, defeated.

People were looking at them, whispering. Crookshanks and Hermione both knew that they had already heard what had happened.

Suddenly, there was a commotion as Professor McGonagall came in. She looked absolutely furious and walked straight up to Harry, who was in distress.

'Potter, I want a word with you in my office,' she said, barely able to keep her voice from breaking.

'Oh no,' Ron put a hand to his head once they were gone.


	22. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**A/N: The chapter where the match takes place. JK Rowling never mentioned what happened there besides the score, and that's why I added it with the pets. Long chap, includes Ginny and Harry's kiss. I made Ginny get a lot in this chapter, even though I don't really like her as an overall character. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and most of the crying done round this chapter is tears of joy (Gryffindor, as those of you who have read the Half Blood Prince, wins in this chapter). Just thought you'd like to know :)  
**

Arnold was not even in the mood for rolling.

It was a horrible experience, the whole Gryffindor team was upset with Harry, they looked downcast and devastated after gaining the news they had lost their captain at the finals.

And about Ginny…she was playing Seeker in Harry's place. And Dean would be returning to the team. The horror thought that hit Hedwig and Arnold was, what if Dean and Ginny made up after the match? When Harry wasn't there?

'Beasts,' Crookshanks flipped through the textbook. 'Highly dangerous. Ferocious and deadly. I don't get why dragons have to cut the back of their tails. It says here that a superstition proved to be right when the right side was cut the fire lowed less at the end of each weak until it wears out completely…but I still don't get it.' He looked up, hoping that he had brought up a new subject. It was no use. They were still on the match topic.

'If I were a witch and had a wand,' Hedwig growled, still not over the fact Slytherins had verbally attacked Harry about getting banned. 'I would've cursed them to nothingness!'

'Well, Ginny already did that for you,' Arnold said dully. 'With Demelza Robins. Bat bogey hex like she always does, since last year she's been practicing. Demelza shot them back with a doubling answer.'

'Besides, Arnold, do you think Ginny would like Harry over Dean?'

'No doubt on that, Hedwig. She tells me all the time whether she should ask Harry out once things have calmed down. She even sticks up for him and doesn't blame him for getting detention.'

'What do you say?'

'Oh, "I said of course you should" like I always do when she asks. Right, well Harry's on his way to detention and I think it's time to go.'

Crookshanks closed the textbook on pawed it onto his back, where Arnold hopped as a balance. 'See you in the pitch.' Crookshanks called to Pigwidgeon and Hedwig.

**Later—**

Crookshanks sat in Hermione's lap with his scarf around his neck, as best as a cat could wear it. Arnold was on her shoulder with his clip on, Hedwig perched on the seat ahead, Pigwidgeon next to her. Hedwig's hat was large and displayed a gold lion while Pigwidgeon's band was small but noticeable.

Zacharias Smith was back at his commentator's podium, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team one side, Gryffindor at the other. Harry wasn't there, but there were seven players, Dean included. Arnold felt his tiny stomach squirm as he thought of the possibilities of Ginny getting back with him.

Hermione's fingers gripped her clothes as the players took of.

'One,' Crookshanks whispered, sitting up and watching the sky.

'…and the Quaffle takes a swerve left…Ravenclaw scores!' echoed Zacharias Smith. He probably wasn't taking chances of being rude to Gryffindor again, not after what happened at the last match.

'No, fix that, zero,' Arnold corrected Crookshanks as the blue and bronze supporters cheered loudly. They saw a few stand and cheer louder than ever.

'Okay, calm down, it was just a first,' Hedwig muttered.

'Gryffindor!' shouted Pigwidgeon, leaping. Hermione caught him before he crashed to the floor.

'Ouch,' they heard him say as Hermione uncapped her hands and placed him back on the seat.

'LOOK, A GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR!' shouted Crookshanks sitting up. Everyone including Hermione noticed. They stood up and altogether there was a deafening scream of joy.

'Lucky shot, really, Gryffindor getting a goal after the first twenty five from Ravenclaw,' Smith's voice was barely heard through the cheers.

'Oh my goodness!' Hermione gasped as Ginny smartly ducked a Bludger narrowly missing her. Everything fit in place, cleanly opening a path for Gryffindor. But there were some exceptions.

'Are you serious!' cried Hedwig when the Bludger aimed for Dean and almost knocking him off if it wasn't for Jimmy Peakes, who beat to the spot and hit the large ball just in time.

'…Almost was hit…' Smith was saying.

'I'm not too fussed about that to be honest,' said Arnold bitterly.

Crookshanks swatted at paw at him to be quiet and watch.

The sky was a bit clouded, but it was hard for those who were watching to catch any sight of the Snitch. Cho Chang was the Seeker, whereas Ginny was Seeker too.

'I hope Ginny catches sight of the Snitch soon,' Hermione said, leaning forward to look closer.

'I suppose it is good luck for Gryffindor, there comes Demelza Robins with a full speed on her broom…and she hits the Quaffle…' Smith continued.

Another cheer for the Gryffindors, more points, now triple each, Demelza had got the Quaffle in for ten. Then the Ravenclaws cheered again, a goal scored for them as well, but just one in this case.

Now it was the position where Ron flew to where they had a clear view. They could feel Hermione shaking with fear; would he be able to catch the Quaffle just in time?

'And now comes the Quaffle again after Ravenclaw scores fifty to seventy, it time for the Gryffindor Keeper to hit at the first hoop,' Smith filled in for the pets to see what was going on. He pitch was quiet, some Slytherins and Ravenclaws calling out or laughing as though the Quaffle would never come.

'I see how it is…' began Crookshanks when yes- there it was! The Quaffle flew straight for him, he raised his hand and-

'YES!' everyone screamed, there was whistling and people stomping. Ron had did it! But it wasn't time to stay round and watch, he moved on to the next where Dean scored another, following with Katie, who did, like Demelza, score ten points.

'Ten in a row, Bell's pretty good at scoring after all these years,' Smith said, trying his best not to get the team offended.

'Gryffindor will win,' Arnold said confidently.

'Don't be too sure,' Hedwig warned, watching. She was right. Ravenclaw scored twenty points after with one of their chasers, Crookshanks didn't know the name.

'Oh no,' said Pigwidgeon when the Quaffle slid through the goal hoop, another score yet for Ravenclaw.

'There's another goal for Ravenclaw, now at one hundred and twenty five to one hundred and twenty five! Looks like chances for them are adding up, the Ravenclaw players know how to handle tricky situations like that,' Smith said. Crookshanks frowned; he hadn't said much of that for Gryffindor.

They looked around for the golden ball but it was nowhere in sight. The clouds covered the sky, and they could barely see players that disappeared over the other side.

'Come on Ginny,' whispered Arnold.

There were more goals for Gryffindor speeding them up, and then Ravenclaw caught up by fifteen points. Dean scored another five and they raised again. Smith ignored that, and Professor McGonagall, who had notice, being plain in front of everyone, had to point it out for him.

Now it was Gryffindor at the lead, three hundred and ninety points. It seemed the pattern of Gryffindor goals were repeating, more goals from Dean, Katie and Demelza followed.

Suddenly, Ginny came speeding forward like a bullet, Cho at her tail. As they dove up, everyone gasped and shouted, the golden snitch was seen.

'Looks like Weasley and Chang are tied up for catching the Snitch, who gets it, ending the game, will be a single chance of-' Zacharias was again cut of by-

'HOORAY!' the screams were pounding in everyone's ear, but they didn't care because this time it was from the Gryffindors, all of them watching Ginny reach forward and her gloved fingers grasp the Snitch in a tight grip.

'SHE DID IT, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?' Arnold looked close to tears, not in sadness, but in happiness.

'Gryffindor wins, four hundred and fifty to one hundred and forty!'

Hermione carried Crookshanks, since it was too crowded and all the Gryffindors were shouting and running, Arnold on her shoulder, sparks still shooting out, Hedwig flying above and Pigwidgeon behind him. Hermione broke through the crowd and took a shortcut to the common room, where the two owls followed. Hermione rejoined the large crowd of red and gold with, in Ron's hand, the silver Cup.

'We won,' Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, her expression intense with the euphoria of their victory. Hermione nodded as they broke through into the portrait hole and Hedwig and Pigwidgeon swooped to the window.

'You guys can stay, then leave later,' Hermione addressed them as they waited. When everyone arrived, food was on the tables, banners were immediately put up, and they waited in silence, for they could hear footsteps, and it could only belong to the last Gryffindor outside the common room or dormitory…

Harry burst in, everyone including Hermione screamed, some of the fourth and fifth years at the door pulled him in.

Arnold cheered with them; he could hear his friends as well.

'We won!' yelled Ron, holding out the silver Cup. 'We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!'

All of a sudden, Ginny broke away from Arnold and the rest, she ran toward Harry and threw her arms round him. Arnold drew in a breath, Hermione gasped, then smiled.

And then Harry kissed her.

It was minutes where everyone watching in silence, the two round each other, Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes (Crookshanks looked up, raising a furry eyebrow), and then beamed at the two.

'Ginny did it exactly as I told her to handle it,' she whispered.

They broke apart and still holding each other, snapped away the trance everyone was caught in. There was a crash and Hermione, the pets and some others turned to see Dean Thomas, his glass now empty in his hand, cracked and shattered. Hermione whirled around to see Romilda Vane. She looked murderous and downright angry.

Hedwig was so happy, so was actually crying. But her only moment of doubt was Harry's first worry, would Ron accept the fact that Harry was with Ginny?

She watched as Harry met Ron's eyes for about a second, and then smiled, which confirmed Hedwig's happiness. She sobbed harder then ever. They turned and everyone broke into conversation about this new couple.

**A/N: I will update as soon as I can. And be informed that when the Battle of the Lightening Struck Tower comes, the silver trio pets will come in (including sweet little Arnold) alongside Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks.**


	23. All's Well, But Not That Well Either

**A/N: For Hedwig fans, Hedwig isn't included in this chapter. But for Arnold fans, Arnold enjoys himself a lot. This chapter is mainly about Harry and Ginny. Oh, and Ron and Hermione improve more than you would expect judging on how shifty they are on with eachother. **

'Harry, you're one of the smartest people I know,' said Ginny, who had to complete Charms homework (practice the silencing charm) but discovered that she had so much work from her OWLs coming up that she couldn't squeeze the extra work anywhere. Harry suggested she practice the charms work while she and Harry were together in their free time [from class]. 'Well, besides Hermione, of course.' She added.

'Oh Harry you are so generous,' Hermione said. Even though she was seats away her keen ears had overheard where her name was mentioned, but you couldn't keep away from the fact that she had probably been listening in since the second Harry and Ginny had started their conversation.

'Yeah but don't start giving away all your time for work, we've only begun cooling it down a bit. Besides it's not like Hermione and me _don't_ have a problem with it.' Ron called, flipping his hand at Harry, and putting it back on the table.

Hermione slapped his hand.

'It was a joke, Hermione!' Ron said indignantly, putting his stinging hand to his mouth.

All was calm and normal. Harry and Ginny were just about fine, and people had adjusted. Dean had brought himself to believe the fact that Ginny was moving on and told Harry how he really felt the day before that morning. Harry, however, didn't confess to his anger towards Dean while _he_ was dating Ginny. Well, Dean could've been just a _little_ jealous, you really never could tell.

Romilda Vane on the other hand kept hanging round Ginny and pressing details about how she felt about Harry and if she would ever drop by to tell her a bit more about what Harry was facing through his dark days (Ginny completely ignored this).

Arnold was in Ginny's lap that morning, having a light but pleasant sleep. Really, all was well.

Harry took Ginny's hand and said, 'I'd never do that if I didn't care. You all mean a lot to me.'

Ginny held on and then said, 'Harry we're like, bonded for life, ever since you and Ron met. You come over every summer and are like a sort of attachment to our lives, like another- Hermione, what's it called when it's all dark and something comes out to make it bright again? I keep forgetting.'

'Ray of hope,' Hermione filled in.

'Oh yeah- ray of hope. That's what you are.' Ginny smiled and scooped up the last bit of her breakfast. 'So where are we meeting after class?'

'I don't know, the west tower?' Harry suggested.

'No. Somewhere outside, we can hardly practice there.' Ginny said.

'Outside, that's where we all have free. After three, I think.' Harry looked at his schedule.

'Ooh Ron and I are going out too,' Hermione said.

'WHAT?' said Harry and Ginny loudly. Even some other Gryffindors overheard and raised eyebrows at the two of them.

'No- I didn't mean it like that,' Hermione blushed and Ron's ears turned red. 'I meant, we're going outside and meeting Professor Sprout, you see, we signed up for helping her pick out some plants at the greenhouse for extra credit in Herbology, I signed us up both-'

'Yeah, like I didn't want to be cutting up dangerous plants in the first place,' Ron muttered.

'-well at least it's better than helping Hagrid after class like we used to in our fourth and fifth, I mean, this isn't exactly hard work is it?' Hermione paused for a breath. 'Anyways, we can meet up with you and Ginny at the end!'

'Unless we don't come to find you two snogging,' Ron added. Harry laughed along with Ginny, Hermione, however frowned at Ron.

'Ron, they're supposed to have a bit of time together, it's not as if we're condemned to work all day long doing nothing, nothing at all-'

'So what do you three have before that?' Ginny cut in.

'Defense,' Harry said. 'You?'

'Astronomy,' Ginny said. 'So we'll see each other at the Great Hall before we go outside.'

When Arnold was dropped off at the common room, he retold everything to Crookshanks.

'Cutting plants for Herbology, hmm it looks like they do need to do a few things that include teamwork, and not be rocky all the while…' Crookshanks shrugged.

When Arnold was once again picked up at three, Ginny told him, 'Alright Arnold you're allowed to come and feel the sunshine because staying inside is bad for you. Pygmy Puffs need a lot of fresh air.' She smiled and hugged him. 'Okay enough of that, or I'll be late to meet Harry.'

They reached the Great Hall where Harry was waiting with a glass filled with water a few seconds ago, but now empty, and wordlessly followed everyone else out. The sun winked at them, it actually felt good. Harry picked a spot under the grassy shade, and Ginny got there first. She took out her wand.

'Silencing charm, right?' Harry asked. 'Well try me.'

'Okay,' Ginny fought hard to put on a serious face. 'Start talking.'

Harry burst in laughter at her serious expression, Ginny raised her wand and said, '_Silencio!_'

Harry's laugh stifled a bit, but was still heard. He stopped laughing and did the counter. 'Ouch, that felt strange.'

'Well, "The Chosen One" must know how the silencing charm feels in order to- I'm sorry- Harry-' Ginny began and stopped immediately when she saw Harry sit and put a hand to his neck. And then Ginny dropped next to him.

'It's okay,' he informed her. 'I'm fine, I just- felt something. I think I need a glass of water.' He took the glass he had held in the Great Hall and filled it with the charm 'aguamenti' he had been practicing with Hermione (who insisted the charm must be preformed at least five times until he could do it properly). He drank it and cleared his throat. 'I think I feel better now.' He said, getting up.

'Oh, then it must have been the charm,' Ginny said, relieved. 'It doesn't hurt, does it?'

'Nope,' Harry smiled and Ginny pecked him on the cheek.

'If it hurts I'll stop, okay?' she said, stretching.

'Fine by me,' Harry grinned and looked down at the smiling Arnold, who was waiting to see what would happen next.

When they were ready to go, Ginny asked, 'You're not busy this weekend are you?'

'No, I'm not after one,' Harry said.

'Why what have you got at one? Oh, Snape's detention. Hasn't he already fulfilled his wish of punishing you when the match is already over?' Ginny scowled.

'I dunno, maybe he just doesn't like seeing people happy when he isn't,' Harry said bitterly.

'I- I'm not free after one, I'm supposed to be studying for my OWLs and McGonagall's settled an extra session of classes.' Ginny refused to look at him. 'Look's like it won't work out.'

'All's not well after all,' Arnold concluded as the gloomy pair packed their things and headed early to the greenhouse to meet up with Ron and Hermione.


	24. Crookshanks' Ring

**A/N: The end is nearing, and so review any thoughts or adjustments. But don't be rude, the pets are not humans, more unrealistic thinking because they are just creatures/animals.**

Pigwidgeon fluttered near a tree and settled down on it. Crookshanks had just told him where Ron and Hermione were, and during his free flying he would see what they were up to. The door of the greenhouse had wide open and every word spoken inside was heard from the door.

'Easy with the knife Ron, you're cutting some of the leaves,' Hermione was saying.

'Oops,' Ron corrected himself. He reached over for a new one and began re-cutting. 'Better now?'

'Yes, very,' Hermione put on his gloves to work on the peeling part. 'This isn't that bad, it's quite simple for extra points. I mean, while everyone's outside and spends all this work during Herbology when they _don't_ really know how to extract the good usages, I mean education's all for the better world, isn't it?'

'Well look what we missed if you're not trying to pull the not-so-bright side about this,' Ron cut off the roots.

'Ron, it's just a bit of sun,' Hermione shrugged it off as she peeled the last part and dropped it into the bowl.

'A _bit_ of sun? Oh yes, it's just not a bit, it's a lot of it we're missing!'

Hermione sighed and reached over for the next one without looking at what she was doing. Her thoughts were focused on something else.

'Uh- Hermione?'

Hermione looked up and realised she was not holding the plant; she was holding Ron's hand. "Oh!" she said and dropped it, grabbed the root instead and said, 'I think we have five minutes and then we go to Professor Sprout.'

'Yeah…' Ron began, staring at his hand.

The five minutes went through silence. Pigwidgeon watched, and then flew back to the Owlery.

'Ron and Hermione are there and they were holding hands!'

'What!' Hedwig exclaimed. 'You mean…they're together already?'

'I don't know,' Pigwidgeon frowned, confused.

'Tell me what they said,' Hedwig was again wondering why Pigwidgeon didn't really make sense of the conversations he overheard.

'Well,' he began, and then explained.

'Okay that's not,' Hedwig said. 'We can't go and see Crookshanks though; the common room's filling up now. We'll go see him tomorrow.'

**Later—**

'No, Arnold, just because Harry and Ginny are together doesn't mean we stop helping. We'll do Ron and Hermione next. Packaging, Hedwig?' Crookshanks pawed toward the silver box. 'And Pig's job is to go outside and find three pine tree branches. I will build the thing, and you, Arnold, don't need to help if you don't want.'

'No, no, I do!' Arnold cried. 'Ron and Hermione have to be together.'

'Speaking of, Draco's recovered and he's acting strange,' Hedwig said as she opened the box and picked up the pearls.

'Hedwig, more pearls on the right. And what do you mean?'

Hedwig shifted and pearls and began, 'Well…Draco looked happier in the morning, he went straight to the Room of Requirement missing class, he looked excited and he went out again. It was like no one was there in front of him! This behavior is weird; as if he's accomplished something he's always wanted to…'

'After this we'll find out, Hedwig,' Crookshanks said soothingly. 'If it's bothering you.'

'Yeah!' Pigwidgeon chimed in.

'Thanks,' Hedwig looked up and tied the string. 'Look at this, Crookshanks, is the necklace good?'

'Perfect, Ron will most definitely pick it up and leave it to Hermione.' Crookshanks confirmed, pawing at the large decorative H printed on one of the cubes in front. The pearls were white-pink and shone. 'This will go perfect with the bag she's planning to get this summer in a muggle magazine.'

'Don't forget to add the card, gift wrapping. And lower the price to 5 galleons.'

'Ron can't afford that!' Arnold exclaimed. 'Ginny's family isn't that rich and it's not like Ron's got enough.'

'Arnold's right,' Hedwig looked round at him. 'He won't even ask Harry, he can't bring himself to say it.'

'Then it will be his lucky day,' said Crookshanks smiling. 'Hey how about we start up something of our own while Harry and Ginny are busy and it's cooled down? After all, something is better than nothing.'

**Later—**

'Pigwidgeon's Delivery Aid, Crookshanks Rings.'

They stared at the two signs. Crookshanks beamed.

'Hedwig will help make the rings and forms with me, Arnold will roll out to get the material, Pigwidgeon will deliver and collect material, and I will deal the business, but we need a human helper. Who will help?'

'Crookshanks, let's sell our first and we will see. How about first years? Price is a galleon for big ones, small ones are 10 sickles. Decorated ones are a galleon and 6 Knuts, seven sickles for an extra something of their own choice.' Hedwig said.

'Wow Hedwig you should do the dealing, you've planned out the prices and everything,' Crookshanks was surprised and handed the parchment and quill to Hedwig. 'Write everything down so we can copy an order form, and then give it to first years at the breakfast table, we'll get some of the school owls to help.

'Each is written, to a very lucky witch or wizard who earns a ring with special qualities. Hogwarts students luck specials, our service is just about luck. We'll run this one enough to four galleons so Ron can pay one, Hermione will be delighted. Some pocket money won't hurt.' Hedwig looked around. 'I'll finish the forms, Crookshanks spread out the materials and you and Arnold make the rings. Pig and I will sort the forms.'

Pigwidgeon hopped next to Hedwig and folded each parchment. The Owlery, where they were, held at least fourteen stacks of parchment, each equally divided in a circular position (seven each). After the rings came up to fifteen (the first three bent) Crookshanks looked down.

'They're not that good,' he said finally.

Hedwig looked at her forms. 'We have these though; I'm nearly out of ink. We need a new bottle, Pigwidgeon, tomorrow look around the castle for one.'

'Besides, practice makes perfect,' Arnold rolled out the flat parts of the rings so Crookshanks could curl them.

'We need charms work here, and maybe a bit of transfiguration. Well, then these rings will be part of our 'unique start outs' to help them. They aren't good luck charms; they are just decors for you to wear. Look in Pigwidgeon's bag there's a lot of things he's found in there to decorate it. The first order forms will be starting up soon.' Hedwig filled in.

'Okay, I know what to do, we'll ask some of these owls to help.' Crookshanks looked up at the ceiling where hundreds of owls sat.

**Later—**

'I'm tired!' Hedwig exclaimed.

They had sent twenty forms and kept the spare for extras. It was very tiring work.

'Me too. It's been hours and we haven't got our first- wait!' Crookshanks stopped at the sight of a school owl holding one of their parchments.

'Someone ordered!' Hedwig was excited.

'Look, it says…oh.' Crookshanks' smile faded. The words written were, 'I won't order until I see the sizes. A galleon for large? What does 'large mean?'

'Write back,' Hedwig whispered. 'Arnold, measure the ring for all sizes and tell Pig to write them.' Hedwig ran over to the owl and said, 'Here, we're almost done.'

'Why can't you send it yourself?' he complained, but obliged.

They sent the letter off once the measurements were done. Just then, another owl arrived with another order form parchment.

'What this time, if no one will order?' Crookshanks said crossly.

They opened it and saw that this was an actual form.

'Who ordered it? A first year who is preparing for second?'

'No…' began Hedwig. 'It's a fifth…'

At the name section, it read, 'Luna Lovegood.'

**A/N: I will update soon, but her [Luna] ordering is not connected to her pet. Her ordering is because of her superstitious beliefs on such things, perhaps the rings will give her luck with people, not mentioning her kidnap at Malfoy Manor.  
**


	25. Time to Fight

**A/N: Some sentences in this chapter belong to JK Rowling. I'd appreciate it if you review what you think of it.  
**

'Five rings to deliver, Crookshanks,' Pigwidgeon squeaked tiredly.

The common room was empty due to class and they were still continuing with the rings, which was going good. Now they were up to ten galleons, enough for the necklace.

'We'll be able to pay the other ten!' Hedwig filled in.

Suddenly, the door to the common room swung open and Hermione came in. She saw Crookshanks with the cards and rings, Hedwig with the box, and Pigwidgeon next to the packages. Arnold quickly hopped onto the necklace to cover it.

'Arnold?' She exclaimed as she glanced down at him. 'Hedwig! What are you all doing with those rings?' She scooped one up and examined it. Then she picked up one of the older forms and read off it incredulously, 'Size medium, blue ring? Above all, "Crookshanks' Ring Business"?'

Crookshanks didn't know what to do. Hedwig clicked her beak and stared at the ground. Arnold was still. The necklace was under him and the only thing he could hope was that Hermione did not pick him up.

'I think I'm hallucinating,' Hermione said, putting a hand to her head. 'Yes, I must be, it's been a terrible day. I'll ask Luna…about it later, it says her name, but I can't say she isn't superstitious,' Hermione began muttering to herself as she dropped the ring feebly. It fell with a clang and rolled around, finally falling into place. She turned away and tripped twice before reaching the door.

Hedwig whispered, 'Hurry and clean before anyone knows it's _not_ a hallucination!'

They began immediately cleaning. Arnold put the necklace back into the box, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon equally divided packages and set off, Crookshanks nudged the box under the fat armchair no one moved, and Arnold hopped into a chair across the room far from where they had sat.

'It's going to be a long day, Arnold, but at least we can cheer up Hermione with the necklace if we slip Ron a lucky card and the galleons he can buy the necklace… she looked upset.' Crookshanks sighed and curled himself in the armchair. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Arnold blinked and waited until the Gryffindors cleared and Ginny noticed him. The day passed in a blur, students passing, whispers broke out, and papers shuffled.

Until Ginny came and picked him up. They headed for a day outside, Harry couldn't come, he had work to do with Ron and Hermione- and to Arnold's surprise, Ginny was spending the day with Luna.

Luna looked dreamy and had the blue ring she had ordered on. Arnold was proud that Crookshanks' business was shown popular amongst some, and Ginny seemed to notice the ring and complimented that it was nice.

'So, Luna, how was your day? I noticed you and Hermione talking.' Ginny began to walk, Arnold on her shoulders. Arnold tensed at this.

'Oh she was a bit troubled,' Luna said, walking, humming a little and looking at Ginny. 'She said she'd saw her cat Crookshanks with a box of rings in the common room and your Pygmy Puff with two owls, Harry and Ron's to be specific.'

'_Arnold?'_ Ginny said, surprised. 'With Crookshanks, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon? I never knew they were friends…'

'Yes and I told her not to worry because I bought this ring from Crookshanks' Ring service.' Luna smiled.

Ginny checked to see if she was okay.

'Arnold doesn't run a ring business with Crookshanks,' she said slowly. 'Besides he's only a cat.'

'It was a rather nice decorative order form with the names printed,' Luna peered at Arnold. 'Animals and magical creatures have a mind of their own, or that's what Daddy says.'

'It would be hard to believe,' Ginny looked down at Arnold.

'I'd just like to think of it as them buying a cosy blanket with the galleons they earn,' Luna said cheerily, looking over at a tree.

'Yes,' Ginny said hastily, and changed the subject. Arnold couldn't help but smile.

When they met in the Owlery that night, Pigwidgeon had decided on sending the necklace immediately.

'I'm so nervous,' Hedwig said.

'It's only a few minutes.' Crookshanks said, looking anxious all the same.

It wasn't a few minutes, more to an hour and a half. By the time Pigwidgeon ad set off and returned, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room, not talking, but also waiting. Hedwig was perched near the window while Crookshanks sat on the rug beside the crackling fire. Hermione absently tapped the arm on her chair, glanced at Crookshanks, and then asked Ron, 'What do you think Dumbledore's showing Harry?'

'A horocrux?' Ron suggested. 'Or at least he suspects one.'

'I hope he doesn't take any risks or anything,' Hermione said nervously. 'But it's just that-'

'You can't hide your curiosity?' Ron finished, smiling. Suddenly, the door flew open, Harry stumbled in. He gasped, short of breath, when he saw Ron and Hermione. They got up at once, alarmed.

'What does Dumbledore want?' Hermione sounded worried, and then added, 'Harry, are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' Harry said, hurrying past them, towards his dormitory. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and before they could say a word, he returned with balled up socks and the Marauder's Map.

'I haven't got much time,' Harry panted, 'Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen…'

He told them exactly what he was going to do. Crookshanks gasped, Ron threw in some questions, Harry didn't answer, and Hermione wore a look of horror all along.

'… so you see what this means?' Harry finished. 'Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me!' he hissed angrily, as both Ron and Hermione showed every sign of interrupting.

'I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here —' He shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hand. 'You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape, too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the DA. Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it — but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?'

'Harry —' began Hermione, her eyes huge with fear.

'I haven't got time to argue,' said Harry curtly. 'Take this as well —' He thrust the socks into Ron's hands.

'Thanks,' said Ron. 'Er — why do I need socks?'

'You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say goodbye to her from me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting —'

'No!' said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny little bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck. 'We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?'

'I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore,' said Harry. "I want to know you lot are okay… don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later…'

With that, he left.

Hermione put a hand to her hand and sank into a chair. Ron looked strange, as if he would be sick any second. Crookshanks looked round at Hedwig, at the window. She looked completely terrified.

'What- what if he doesn't come back?' Hermione whispered, grasping her chair as a chill settled in the room, despite the warm summer night.

Ron didn't reply. He picked up the map and unrolled the socks. The tiny bottle gleamed with the liquid, which almost looked as if it were glowing.

He looked at the Map over the next few silent seconds. Crookshanks crawled closer to Hermione and watched. She looked over as well, Ron watched it intently.

And then he dropped it, fingers frozen, mouth open. Hermione bent down and grabbed the map, stared at the seventh floor corridor, where the tiny dot, Draco Malfoy, was moving toward the corridor fall, facing opposite again, then disappeared.

'Oh my God,' she whispered, standing up. 'He went inside, after just leaving...something's wrong...'

She looked over at Ron, who was frozen.

'The Marauder's Map never lies…it's true. It has to be. Harry was right all along.' She turned round and raced to Harry's dorm, and returned with a gold galleon. Only then Crookshanks realised it wasn't a galleon…it wad the DA's secret way of communication.

She picked up her wand, murmured something and then put the coin down. Crookshanks knew that it was burning hot now, meaning that the symbols around it were forming into words to the members.

'Good thinking,' Ron stood up and picked the bottle of Felix Felicis up as well, pacing around nervously.

She looked at Ron, and then said, 'Ron, let's go. Let's warn the others- no doubt the Aurors have…have already found out.' Her voice cracked. 'Harry would have left with us in charge— we need to do the job he left us.'

'I don't understand, how did Malfoy do it?'

'He was up to something,' Hermione said bitterly. 'Now I regret not listening to Harry's suspicions…'

Just then, Ginny entered the room, looking surprised, 'Ron? Hermione? What are you two—?'

'Ginny, listen,' Hermione began, filling her in. Ginny's eyes widened as she stared at the bottle, and the map. Crookshanks got up and walked to Hedwig.

'Now,' Hermione conjured three glasses. 'We have no choice…Harry did this to protect us.'

They divided the Felix Felicis, drank it, and looked a bit shaky, though confidence had filled them.

'We'd better get going. We need no see if anyone's found the message in the DA. We'll all meet there, and then decide who goes where. This is what Harry wanted.'

They filed out. Hedwig gasped, 'What are we going to do?'

'We're going to fight, of course.' Crookshanks said grimly.


	26. The Battle of the Astronomy Tower

**A/N: What happens during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, in the pet's point of view. I'd appreciate it if you review what you think. **

Arnold was riding in a pocket in Ginny's robes. Having heard everything, he knew exactly what was going on. Ginny's wand was gone. That meant she had taken it out and was ready to fight.

More clattering and Arnold, in the dark, had no choice but to wait and see what was happening. Suddenly, Ginny cried out, 'Neville! Luna! I knew you would come!'

'Of course,' Luna said seriously. 'I check my coin everyday. So what's happening now?'

'The school's under low protection. Dumbledore's gone, and Harry said something will happen tonight…we'll just have to wait for the rest of the DA members,' Hermione explained.

Ron picked up the map and scanned it. 'There aren't any of the members heading toward us. Almost everyone's in their dorms or common room…besides the number of stray students in the corridors.'

'Let's just wait,' Hermione said. And so, they waited minutes.

'I don't think anyone's coming…' Neville said. 'We should go different ways and keep a watch.'

'Alright, you, Ron and Ginny go to the seventh floor corridor and keep a watch out for the Room of Requirement. Luna and I will go up to Snape's office and keep a watch. Whatever Harry said is true…just like what happened with Malfoy, we were wrong.' Hermione looked ashamed to even admit it. 'Now's not the time to discuss it,' she said quickly. 'Let's just get going.'

Arnold felt Ginny moving, her pocket bounced as well as Arnold, who closed his eyes and waited. There was running, and a shout. 'There! That wall's where it is,' Ron said. They stopped, Ginny panted, and Arnold sighed relief the pocket wasn't moving as much.

There was silence for a few minutes, and then suddenly, Ron yelled, someone cried out and Arnold was thrown out of Ginny's pocket. Malfoy had come out, clutching a shriveled hand, Ron was on the ground, and before Neville or Ginny could attack or raise their wands, he threw something into the air like black dust and Arnold was instantly blinded.

'I can't see!' screamed Ginny, tripping over Ron and grabbing out desperately to catch Malfoy. She spun helplessly in the air and fell beside Ron. Neville ran out to stop them and was thrown aside. Arnold felt Ron get up and there was a shout, 'Incendio!'

Arnold expected the fire to come from the effect of the charm, but nothing happened. It was hopeless. Ginny picked up her fallen wand and cried, 'Lumos! Ron! Nothing's happening!'

'Incendio!' Neville said, but like Ron's attempt, nothing happened.

'Expelliarmus!' Ginny waved her wand frantically in front of her, hoping to catch Malfoy.

'Stupefy!' 'Impedimenta!'

'No, don't hit!' Arnold heard Neville. 'We'll end up hitting each other, they already left.'

'What are you talking about?' Ron said. 'It's not they, it's only Malfoy.'

'The Death Eaters,' Neville said. 'They came out right after.'

Before he could say more, a wave washed over Arnold. Death Eaters, here at Hogwarts? How? There was only one thing to do. Find Crookshanks and fight.

* * *

Crookshanks and Arnold (on his back as always) hurried downstairs, Hedwig flying above. 'We'll never make it,' said Hedwig, flying as fast as possible.

'They're gone,' Crookshanks breathed, astounded. 'Where are they? They were here minutes ago…'

'If only we had the Marauder's Map,' Arnold looked troubled. 'They could be anywhere…and Dumbledore's gone…what a disaster!'

Minutes ago in the common room, Hermione and Ron had spotted Death Eaters' names in the seventh floor corridor being led by Draco Malfoy.

'We can't just stop, we have to go back to the tower and see if anyone's troubled!' Crookshanks bounded back, faster than he had come.

'Crookshanks, they're headed for downstairs, not…'

But there was no point in trying to stop the determined cat. They burst through the portrait hole, opened by a couple of students coming down from the dormitory…nothing else mattered now to the three than the school was under attack.

Pigwidgeon was in the common room, having returned, package still tied to him. 'Where's Ron?' he asked.

'No time to explain, Pig,' Hedwig said in a hurry, briefly filling in what they had seen on the Marauder's Map.

'Let's go! We haven't got much time…'

Arnold winced as Crookshanks was a blur to everything else (on his back, obviously, being a purple blur amongst ginger) surrounding him, burst into Ron's dorm, and looked around.

'Look, we have to look! Where are the coins, we need as much as possible! Look round Neville's bed; he must have one too…'

The pets searched the whole room, and suddenly, out from under Neville's bed, hopped a toad, looking surprised.

'What are you lot doing up here?' he asked, surprised.

'Aren't you…Trevor?' Crookshanks squinted at him.

'Yes,' he answered slowly.

'Well I'm Hermione Granger's cat, this is Pigwidgeon, Ron's,' he nodded toward Ron's bed. 'Arnold- Ginny Weasley's pet and Hedwig is Harry's.'

'I've heard of you all,' Trevor looked excited. 'Arnold knows me, right Arnold?'

'Of course,' Arnold grinned. Trevor belonged to Neville.

'Well I'm Neville's pet,' he said. 'Are you looking for something?'

'Yes, a fake gold galleon from the DA,' said Crookshanks pawing some clothes.

'Neville was here minutes ago, looking at one,' Trevor filled in thoughtfully. 'He ran off with his wand without a goodbye,' Trevor looked sadly at the giant plant sticking out from his trunk, sap oozing from it.

'He saw the message,' Arnold confirmed. 'Let's go, then.'

'Go?' Trevor began, looking sad and scared. 'Please don't leave me alone here; I hate not knowing what's going on while others do.'

'Trevor, you're loyal to Neville, right?' Hedwig asked.

'Yes,' he said.

'How would you like to defend the school and stand beside him?' she continued.

'It would be nice to have attention and be important,' he admitted.

'Okay, so we're going to fight for our owners, would you like to come?' she asked, ignoring Crookshanks' impatient sigh.

'Of course,' he said.

'Then there's no hesitation at all, let's go,' Hedwig soared out the door, Trevor hopping along.

Pigwidgeon ducked at a low door once they came out, they followed outside the common room and down endless flights of stairs. The fresh air burst into their lungs, the doors were wide open. Someone was running across the Hall, frightened. Outside there was shouting and screaming, light danced around their eyes and the wind swept around their feet as the owls landed. The Great Hall wasn't it's usual splendor…it looked terrible.

Something blue was rolling toward them…it stopped and they realised it was a Pygmy Puff. How strange it looked…a large fluffy ginger cat with a purple Pygmy Puff on his back…two owls on each side and a toad peering out from behind. The blue Pygmy Puff noticed Arnold and cried, 'Arnold! Help! There scary people outside!' She truly sounded frightened.

'Arnold do you know her?' asked Pigwidgeon curiously, hopping on one foot.

'Yes, she's Luna's pet. It was from Ginny, as a birthday present. Well, after she got me.' Arnold replied. 'Lucia what are you doing outside of Luna's dormitory? You're not allowed!'

'I is scared,' she said. 'Luna run out! Disappear! Help, please.' The blue Pygmy Puff rolled around in dismay.

'Don't worry, Lucia.' Arnold comforted her from Crookshanks' back. 'These are my friends and they'll help you. We're all helping. Our owners need help! Those scary people outside don't belong here.'

'We need to part,' Hedwig said, looking around. I hate to say it but being in a group won't help. Lucia, did you see Luna by any chance after she came down?'

'With another girl,' Lucia bounced up and down, perhaps nodding. 'A lot brown hair. Wand out.'

'Hermione,' they all said at once.

'I guess this is it, then, we know. Ron, Neville and Ginny went together, because Hermione and Luna went together as well, which leaves only them.'

'The rest of the school's asleep!' Hedwig cried out. 'We're doomed! The Ministry isn't aware, we only have a few Aurors, no Dumbledore, and we're losing!'

Screams from outside followed, flashes of light bent round the door and almost knocked them off their feet with the explosion that had hit the walls.

'So maybe we'll just follow our owners.' Crookshanks shrugged. 'Lucia and I go to Luna and Hermione; Trevor, Pigwidgeon and Arnold go to the others…and you, Hedwig…' he trailed off, looking worried. 'Where are you going to go?'

'Out there,' she nodded toward the open door.

'No way,' Arnold cut her off. 'We are not leaving you out there. What if you…get hit, or die?'

'I won't,' Hedwig promised. 'I'll fly up high…and go help the Aurors, trust me.' If you caught her gaze in the illumination of the flashing attack hexes, it looked like she was about to cry. Without another word, she turned, spread her wings and flew up and away. The snowy white owl disappeared into the dark night.

'So,' Crookshanks said. 'Lucia, climb up on my back. Pig, carry Arnold.'

'Pigwidgeon looks as if he'll collapse any second,' Trevor observed. 'I'll carry Arnold, then.'

'No thanks,' Arnold said quickly. 'I prefer rolling, after all, I'm fighting for Ginny, and I need to stand by myself.'

'You're right,' Trevor said. 'We shouldn't stand here longer.'

Crookshanks lowered so Lucia could climb up. Then he bounded off towards the stairs, being lead by Lucia, who was showing him where Luna had just gone.

Pigwidgeon flew off to where the rest were, Trevor hopped and Arnold rolled. Meanwhile, outside, Hedwig was flying in the cool night without stopping.

Hermione and Luna were, outside Snape's office for the late. They had no idea what they were supposed to do, keep a watch and jinx him when he came out, or whichever Harry had mentioned. Felix Felicis toldmthem to watch round. It had been minutes from the Death Eaters had invaded, and Professor Flitwick had run in his office for help. They needed him for several reasons, one, he was advanced into dueling and admit it, the Dark Arts (Dumbledore didn't like to admit it either) and two, he was a teacher, and was skilled. Therefore, Crookshanks and Lucia approached the two.

But that was minutes before Flitwick arrived.

Hermione was the first to notice; she bent down and scratched Crookshanks. 'Crookshanks, what are you doing! Go back to the common room, you'll get hurt!'

Crookshanks remained where he was. Hermione looked tired.

'Crookshanks, go back.'

'Let him stay,' Luna piped up. 'He wants to help. He's been helping you all along.'

Hermione was surprised. Suddenly, Lucia leapt from Crookshanks' back and jumped into Luna's arms. Luna began to pet her.

'Who's that?' Hermione looked surprised once more.

'Lucia, Ginny gave her to me for my birthday,' Luna replied. They didn't say much, just waited. And that's when Professor Flitwick came practically flying at the door to Snape's office, without really seeing them.

'Severus!' they heard him say. 'Minerva sent me to get you! They need you down there, we're losing!'

'Oh no,' Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Luna swayed and looked horrified.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump. Hermione jumped and the four (including pets) backed away. Snape came out and noticed them. Hermione, Luna and Crookshanks cowered a little, and then she found she couldn't raise her wand or do anything.

'S-sir, where's Professor Flitwick?' Hermione managed.

'Professor Flitwick's inside,' Snape said briefly. 'He collapsed; you and Miss Lovegood go take care of him while I go help fight the Death Eaters.'

Hermione and Luna peeked inside his office, and found Professor Flitwick, spread over the floor, motionless. Hermione rushed inside, Crookshanks bounding in.

'That was strange,' she whispered. 'How- how did he fall? Unless…' she looked up, the truth dawning on her.

'No, there has to be an explanation,' Luna said, reaching out. 'His skin is still warm, he's not dead. He's unconscious, still if we get him up to Madam Pomfrey…'

'We can fight off the Death Eaters.'

**A/N: Next chapter will be Hedwig's point of view, and then Trevor/Arnold/Pigwidgeon.**


	27. The Battle of the Astronomy Tower II

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for long. I've been busy, and this chapter might be second-to-last. I hope the Battle of Astronomy Tower facts are correct according to the book in that night. Some dialogue in the hospital wing belongs to JK Rowling.**

Meanwhile Trevor, Arnold and Pigwidgeon were panting as they breezed into the cool air.

'You-Know-Who's followers,' Arnold said in disbelief. 'In the school. We heard them in the corridor.'

Trevor was wide-eyed (not that it was his first time) as he groped into the darkness. 'Where are we?' he asked.

A flash of red lightened up the darkness. It was only a few paces until they really saw what was going on.

Arnold had never, _never_ seen one take place. Nor was he ready, but he knew it had to be done.

So he plunged.

Straightforward with no effort, he just leapt as high as he could and knocked into something. But it didn't matter, because he was no longer a Pygmy Puff. He was what he dreamed.

Everything disappeared, everything turned to dust, and Arnold was speeding through it all. His size was an advantage; he zoomed like the tiny snitch he had dreamed of after Hedwig's story.

Until he fell into something cold. He shivered, helpless, on the ground, knocked out of breath, surrounded by dust. He would have gone further, but a voice had cried out. It was Ginny.

'Stop- STOP! Ron, where are you going?'

Arnold certainly did stop. And he looked around him.

Everything was bathed in eerie green light. Arnold had never seen anything quite like it, being new to living with wizards, after all, it had only just been a year. But thoughts flashed back to him, stories told of their past, Dark stories...Arnold looked up. It had to be some sort of hoax, but he was correct in the order.

The light was coming from the sky…as soon as Arnold looked, he felt sick.

It was a skull. Shining against the black-blue above him, it glimmered and suddenly, everything became cold. He remembered it clearly, the day Hedwig had recounted the story of the Quidditch World Cup. A strange symbol had been fired into the sky, and Arnold knew it was a sign of death. Death Eaters would murder, and to mark the place, would say an incantation.

'The Dark Mark,' he said out loud with a chill. 'Someone died.'

Ginny was shouting something…Arnold couldn't hear properly anymore…he wanted to throw up all the food he had swallowed earlier...

Someone ran past, somewhere from the corridor that had caved in, leading to the foot of the Astronomy Tower. They tripped over him, and Arnold could no longer breathe under the heavy robes covering him. He made his way out, pushing and flailing, just in time to see a flash of green light streaked toward him. Before he could move, the only thing he remembered was a curse had lashed out carelessly, Arnold screamed—

The person who had tripped fell facedown on the ground.

'You idiot, you just killed Gibbon,' said an enraged voice belonging to one of the fight Death Eaters.

'They're running away!' Remus panted.

Arnold rolled out of sight as the giant blond Death Eater raised his wand again and continued firing curses at the lot.

'Arnold, are you there?' said a voice. It was Pigwidgeon. He had been flying low round, Arnold wasn't quite sure how long he'd been there.

'I'm here,' he whispered. 'Look out, Pig, they're coming this way—'

Arnold leapt up and knocked Pigwidgeon down just as a killing curse made their way.

'Petrificus Totalus!' Neville shouted.

There was a thump and Arnold ducked. Neville didn't even glance at them, or did they get a chance to say thanks, Arnold saw him continue running.

Arnold watched next, terrified just as they had bent round the corner. Never had he felt so useless. It was Bill Weasley, Ginny's brother, who was fighting, but at that precise moment, something flew at him and they both fell to the ground.

Arnold was sure it was the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. He had never felt that sick in his life. A scream joined in his.

It was Lucia. And what relieved Arnold, Crookshanks behind.

'What are you waiting for?' Crookshanks bellowed. 'Attack!'

Braver than any other cat, Crookshanks tore through the crowded and tore the robes of Fenrir Greyback, who stumbled, Arnold gasped, he saw blood all over Bill's face, and the horrible smell of it—

Fenrir drew his wand, pointed it at Crookshanks, who leapt out of the way, a voice (distinctly belonging to one of the Death Eaters) shouted, 'Let's go up, he's here! He's here!'

'Whose here?' cried Trevor in terror. 'Who? _Who?_'

Some stumbled up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower…the only thing on his mind was to follow. He had images, sudden images of someone falling off the tower, hopefully it was a Death Eater so it would all be over...

'Follow them!' shouted Ron.

'Neville, NO!' screamed Trevor. Neville had made a direct intention to follow the Death Eaters up the stairs, but as soon as he reached it, he was lifted into the air and thrown back. Trevor sobbed.

The wall round them exploded from one of the massive Death Eaters' jinxes. Lucia shouted in terror and Arnold whispered, 'Get on Crookshanks' back and hold _tight_. Don't. Get. Hurt.'

Arnold rolled faster than he had ever rolled in his life. It was not painfully, nor did he need to stop for breath. It wasn't like speeding like a snitch, or any means of flying. It felt natural to him, not effortless like what he'd dreamed. He tripped everything in sight, no one could detect the dark purple blur moving through the crowd.

Meanwhile, at the exact same moment, Hedwig was circling above. Occasionally she dove at the people below her, but now she was scared. People were shouting, jinxes were flying, there was the smell of burning, the smell of blood, blood everywhere…Hedwig was terrified that she would get hit.

She had seen what happened to Neville. And now she was watching Lupin.

Just like Neville, he was thrown back, but, fortunately less damage was done. He got up just as she watched Hermione and Luna burst into the battle, both shouting, 'STUPEFY!' but missed both.

'The wall!' shouted a voice. 'It's a barrier!'

And then Ron ran at the barrier, pointed his wand, was shouting, 'They've blocked the stairs— Reducto! REDUCTO!'

'It's no use!' she heard Tonks say. 'Spells won't work—'

'Severus!' Lupin cut in. 'Thank God you're here— they put a barrier round the stairs—'

It was indeed, Snape. But he ignored Lupin entirely, he made his way toward the stairs— Hedwig lost sight of him, Ginny gave a shout as she dodged the jinxes the Death Eater was firing below…and Hedwig saw Snape again, he moved past the barrier without even saying a word…

'He got through,' said Tonks loudly. 'They'll get out- he'll fight off the Death Eaters…'

It was a matter of dependence. Hedwig didn't want to rely on Snape, nor did she want to fight anymore, or see blood, or see her friends die in front of her…Bill was probably dead…

Hermione was saying as Hedwig dived down, 'Don't fire! They went inside, they'll be out amy second!'

And so they did. There was a bang, and Hedwig perched on the rubble…it was Snape and a shivering Draco Malfoy, several Order members ran past and there was silence.

Nobody did anything.

'Rescued,' muttered Hedwig. What now? It was over.

It was a laugh. No, that was not in the least. The Death Eaters behind returned and the fight continued. Hedwig let out a strangled cry and flew above.

Was it? They were still fighting though. And Snape had said, 'It's over, time to go!'

She then saw Harry. The darkness covered everyone, blinding Hedwig's sight, but she couldn't be sure, at least there could be some explanation, it was at least twelve or one in the morning...

It was Harry. And he was alright.

His wand drawn, he dashed past them all, shouting something Hedwig could not hear from far above, he jinxed Amycus and then continued running. Hedwig followed long before discovering that his goal was at following Snape and Malfoy. Harry was aiming hexes—

There was a flash of scarlet near Hedwig. Alarmed a jinx had reached up so high, Hedwig realised it was not a jinx, but the phoenix Fawkes. He was perched on a tree.

Hedwig gasped, 'Fawkes, sir, I mean, Fawkes, what- where's Dumbledore? He was with Harry, wasn't he?'

Fawkes didn't answer. Instead he gave Hedwig a golden look. 'I'm leaving, Hedwig. Farewell.'

'No!' cried Hedwig. 'What's going on? Where's Dumbledore? You can't leave— no!' Hedwig was sure she was going mad. Fawkes couldn't just _leave_. It wasn't possible. Unless…unless Dumbledore died on their horocrux mission.

It was a thought too horrifying to bear.

'What about us? And Harry? You could save us, you saved him in second year—'

'I may have saved him then, but I'm afraid I can't now,' Fawkes said sadly, and Hedwig caught a tear in his golden eyes. Then he took off, brilliantly bright against the dark sky, circling the grounds, and through trees. Hedwig wasn't sure if he had left. She could hear the tears in her eyes stinging. She looked down and saw Harry on the ground, Snape above him with his wand drawn.

Impossible. Hedwig was angry beyond words, nothing could describe, it, she flew down, talons exposed, Buckbeak seared past her, Hedwig cried, 'Buck- Witherwings! He's not who he—'

'I know!' the hippogriff shouted and ran after Snape, who had started running, screeching. Hedwig sobbed and turning, diving for the castle, past everyone, past the demolished hall, past the blood smeared flagstones. She flew past the giant cracked Gryffindor hourglass, rubies spread everywhere…where were her friends, where were they?

At that moment, Hedwig passed out.

And woke up. On a soft bed. She looked round; it was the Hogwarts hospital wing. She was up on a soft platform cage, unsure if it was hers or just there. There were bandages on her wings and cream smeared across her feathers, which displayed her swollen and red skin underneath. It looked odd among her snowy white feathers. Everyone was around her. Order members, Harry, his friends, _her_ friends…they all had some sign of the battle on them, torn robes, or flecks of blood, scars…

Arnold was on Ginny's shoulder, weakly positioned, Crookshanks on Hermione's lap, Pigwidgeon near the window nearest to Ron…Trevor near Neville's bed…apparently he was injured. There was another bed occupied, it was…Bill's. Hedwig clicked her beak and looked round at Lucia on Luna's lap. She sighed and blinked at Harry. They were talking about something, what had happened.

Dumbledore had been killed by Snape. _It was obvious_, thought Hedwig bitterly. _We should have never trusted him_. She was just as shocked as everyone else in the room.

And then Madam Pomfrey burst into tears, Ginny quieted her. They all heared it, phoenix song belonging to Fawkes. Hedwig listened. It was captivating, beautifully haunting, lingering over the fact they had lost, no more than a song of mourn, but it stopped the flow of tears spilling down her feathers.

Then the door opened and Professor McGonagall came in.

'Molly and Arthur are on their way,' she said, and the spell of the music was broken: Everyone roused themselves as though coming out of trances, turning again to look at Bill, or else to rub their own eyes shake their heads. 'Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he — when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some—'

'Snape killed Dumbledore,' said Harry. Hedwig clicked her beak.

She stared at him for a moment, then swayed alarmingly; Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together, ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

'Snape,' repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. 'We all wondered… but he trusted… always… Snape… I can't believe it…'

'Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens,' said Lupin, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. 'We always knew that.'

'But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!' whispered Tonks. 'I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't…'

'He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape,' muttered Professor McGonagall, now dabbing at the corners of her leaking eyes with a tartan-edged handkerchief. 'I mean… with Snape's history… of course people were bound to wonder… but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine — Wouldn't hear a word against him!'

'I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him,' said Tonks.

_We all would_, thought Hedwig.

'I know,' said Harry, and they all turned to look at him. Hedwig cocked her head. 'Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that they were dead.'

'And Dumbledore believed that?' said Lupin incredulously. 'Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape hated James…'

'And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either,' said Harry, 'because she was Muggle-born… "Mudblood," he called her…'

Hedwig was shocked. She looked over at Harry, who was furious inside, she knew he was.

From that moment on, Hedwig learned a lesson, a lesson of who to trust.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you'd like I can include some scenes, all you have to do is review your thoughts.**


	28. The Funeral

**A/N: Some of the description is paraphrased from JK's Rowling's book. I'm not taking credit for that (such as the events and expressions); this chapter will be a bit shorter in paragraph length than normal.**

Crookshanks had never been to a funeral before, and didn't know at the least of what to expect. _A few tears_, he supposed. _Oh, and black_. _Lots of black._

Luna dressed them again in black for the funeral. Crookshanks winced as he was being squeezed into a bow around the neck with buttons down. It was purple and black. So much for trying to avoid a depressing feeling. Hedwig was still wrapped in bandages, Pigwidgeon was wearing a tiny black and white top hat, and Arnold and Lucia wore pins and small scarves. Trevor was extremely nervous; he kept fidgeting in his too-tight collar tie.

The rest of their owners wore neat and formal dress robes, as Crookshanks noticed. His mistress Hermione was rather teary eyed as she approached, but was able to save the tears for the end.

They took a seat (well, the pets sat with their owners). Crookshanks watched Neville and Luna sit next to each other with Trevor and Lucia. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sat in a row. Crookshanks stayed on the ground.

He recognized several Ministry officials, important people, people from Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, Order of Phoenix, castle ghosts, almost everyone he knew in the Wizarding World was there, and people he did not know. Even Madame Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbatons, was there. Dressed in all sorts of colours in a majority, black (Crookshanks laughed mentally), they took their seats. Crookshanks glanced at where the staff was. Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister, was there. He felt a tight knot in his chest.

He peered solemnly at the edge of the lake, where merpeople had gathered underwater, Crookshanks for a second wondered if they would come up or not. But it seemed, they were speaking in a strange language, Crookshanks realised they were…singing. He listened to it with a feeling of great loss, somehow in his head was a firm belief, Dumbledore wasn't dead, and it couldn't be so…

Crookshanks immediately looked away when a murmur swept through the crowds, he saw Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures teacher with something wrapped in purple and golden stars…he was crying, Crookshanks looked back at his mistress, Harry, Ron and Ginny, Harry looked shocked, Ron was white, and both girls were crying. Crookshanks realised Dumbledore's body was there.

Then a tiny tufty haired wizard started to speak at the big table-platform thing where the body was. Crookshanks did not understand most of the words, but knew that they were describing how noble Dumbledore was. He went on and on, Crookshanks glanced at Hedwig perched at a distance but couldn't quite catch her expression…all the school owls were there, Hogwarts was closing once and for all…

And then, without warning, right after the little man finished, tall white flames appeared round the body. Crookshanks jumped, hair standing on the end, he wasn't the only one, there were cries of shock, and then, as he relaxed, he saw shapes from the flames, flying faster, up high, he could see things that he was sure, no one else could…and when it stopped, a marble tomb was round the body. It was over. A shower of arrows followed from the woods, from the centaurs, perhaps, Crookshanks thought. He had never really seen them up close, had only heard stories from Hermione.

Speaking of, he turned to Harry, whose face was of mourn, Hermione, who was crying, and Ron, who had made a face as if he were blinded by the sunlight.

People began to get up, conversation started out at a low buzz, and then arrangements began to take place. Harry and Ginny walked away, Crookshanks crawled after his mistress, and could hear calls and whispers round him. He truly accepted the death, and the bow round his neck felt tighter…

He met up with his friends, Arnold and Lucia, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon and Trevor. They were all shaken up by the funeral, despite being animals or creatures, they had straight out feelings.

'So, are you lot returning next year?' Crookshanks cut in, uncertain how to break the ice.

'If Neville's returning,' Trevor said gloomily.

'Yeah, and same for me,' Arnold nodded. 'Lucia too.'

'Well we can't,' Crookshanks nodded at Hedwig and Pigwidgeon. 'Hermione and Ron agreed on hunting horocruxes with Harry…we're not returning.'

'I'll miss Hogwarts,' said Hedwig.

'We all will,' echoed Pigwidgeon.

Crookshanks turned around, almost crying out, but he was tired of tears. Tired of running, tired of being brave, tired of chasing troubles, tired of helping…

'I take the last one back. I'd rather been fighting to the death to stand up for the world than sitting in a cosy place watching it crumble,' he said aloud. 'I'm staying at Hermione's house.'

'Second?' whispered Hedwig. 'If you can't?'

Crookshanks set a firm gaze. 'I'll follow you lot then, won't I? Stay with Arnold if I can. At the Weasleys'.'

'I'm sure Ginny would agree,' said Arnold quietly.

Silence followed.

'So, how to end the year?' Crookshanks asked. 'It looks about we're not having another day of peace, ever.'

'The wedding. Bill and Fleur are getting married.' Arnold spoke up. 'We'll get together then.

It was almost a thought that brought about a smile.

**A/N: And with that, my story Secretive Help is over. I'd like to thank everyone who stuck to it despite it being terribly dull in the beginning. I hope you all enjoyed the end. If you would like to see a DH sequel, I'd be glad to make one (not nearly as long, though). If you enjoyed it, don't forget to review :)**


End file.
